Pasión
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia de la guerra y los soldados, de como la gente que se quedaba eran parte escencial para los que se iban, con el deseo de volver... es una historia que por el dolor, tratamos de suvizarlo con escenas romanticas y comicas, pero al fin cambios inesperados confusiones y muchos detalles que se dan en esta historia... Disculpen si me tardo en esta, estoy escribiendo...
1. Soldados

**Pasión **

_**Por mayraexitosa**_

**Capitulo 1**

**Soldados**

Apenas y tenía trece años, pero teníamos todas nuestras ilusiones en todo, fantaseábamos, cada que veía un general visitar a mi padre, todo era seriedad y solemnidad, llegaba el General Anderson a visitar a mi Padre el Sargento Coronel Cedric White. Mi hermano tan joven ya era un soldado de aviación, el vecino Albert se veía increíble vestido de piloto, ellos serían los primeros en irse de todo el vecindario.

Desde entonces mi Padre, mi hermano y mi vecino dejaron de volver, la guerra era lo más triste que se escuchaba, mi madre lloraba todas las noches rezando constantemente, pasaba tres años ahora contaba con dieciséis cuando vi llegar a mi hermano, mi madre quería hacer fiesta, Albert el vecino también volvió, se veía tan alto y tan atractivo en ese uniforme caqui sus ojos azules, nunca olvidare, cuando salió corriendo su madre y su hermano abrazándolo, tal como mi madre y yo lo hacíamos, mi padre no había vuelto pero algo paso ese día.

Mientras su madre lo abrazaba, el sonriente la giraba en sus brazos, lo vi a los ojos y me vio era mágico, fue una mirada que me hizo sentir que todo mi ser se volaba en nubes flotantes, tuve que volver a la realidad cuando mi hermano me alzó en vuelo después de haber abrazado a mi madre dijo

-Candy que ya eres enfermera, mi pequeña es una enfermera.

-Si, me gradué hace dos meses apenas Richard.

Volví a verlo y el sonreía al parecer había escuchado, pero su madre lo guio a su hogar y nosotras hicimos lo mismo con mi hermano.

En la casa del vecino, Anthony feliz dijo

-Ahora ya estoy enlistado Albert seré soldado en la zona terrestre, Alister también se va a él lo eligieron como piloto naval, Albert con una sutil sonrisa le preguntó

- ¿Papá no ha regresado?

-No. El y el Coronel White no han vuelto. El padre de ellos William Andrew era Comandante de las fuerza especiales, al igual se habían vuelto muy importantes para el gobierno federal que todos por el vecindario los amaban por ser los héroes de USA.

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, Candy salió se topo con Archie quien lucía cómodo, el no había sido obligado, no acepto ir como soldado acompañaba a Candy al hospital en su turno de enfermera, lo consideraban un traidor a la patria, un hippie por no honrar a su país. Albert por su ventana vio como acompañaba a Candy, sintió furia repentina. En seguida entro Anthony a su habitación.

-Albert mañana salgo, pasan por mí a las 0600, sé que acabas de llegar pero ahora soy quien se despide.

-Si, nos veremos a tu regreso Anthony, no dejes de escribir, sabes bien que te contestare todo lo que me escribas.

-Lo sé Albert, aquí todo el vecindario está orgulloso de pertenecer a los USA honran a cada uno de sus hombres.

-También Archie, se acaba de ir con la señorita White.

-Ese es un hippie, pero su hermano va como piloto naval, el no quiso ir como su hermano y su padre ya son soldados, el se queda a cuidar de su madre.

- ¿A la vecina le gustan los hippies?

- Estás loco, su padre y su hermano son soldados, ella está enamorada de un soldado, todos la han querido hacer su novia, pero nadie le llega al que conquistó su corazón.

Esa noche Albert no dejaba de recordarla,_ cuando llegó su mirada y la de él, realmente se hizo mujer, ¿Quién será el soldado del que se enamoro? Maldito suertudo, _pensaba Albert.

Candy estaba vestida de enfermera su falda era corta, sus piernas torneadas, sus medias y ese liguero que sostenía la hacía ver realmente espectacular y tentadora, el vestido se abría en sus bustos mostrando unos bustos tentadores y redondos donde las puntas de sus senos se transparentaban, estas estaban erizadas y endurecidas, sentada en una camilla de un paciente ausente llegaba Archie, quien traía una banda en la cabeza color naranja sus pantalones acampanados con cuadritos, la camisa suelta semi abierta, un collar con un hilo grueso café y un circulo en el mostrando un símbolo de amor y paz.

Se acercaba a Candy, ella le rompía la camisa, dejándolo expuesto ante ella y el la incitaba diciéndole que fuera natural, que se quitara la ropa, que se quitara el esclavismo, las reglas y la sociedad, ella respiraba agitadamente, caminaba contoneándose las caderas, abriéndose el vestido bajando la cremallera que apenas y podía guardar esos bustos, ante su magistral vestido blanco y diminuto.

Archie se encendía y le indicaba con ambas manos ¡viva el amor! ¡Viva el sexo libre! ¡Viva la paz! Ella se acercaba a él le dijo "soy tuya", "hazme el amor", "tu no me dejaras como esos estúpidos soldados que se van y dejan a las mujeres solas, ven hazme tuya Archie, ¡Archie!

Candy se abría todo el vestido dejándolo caer quedando en un sostén blanco casi transparente de encaje, la ropa blanca que la cubría la hacía parecer un ángel, el liguero le sostenía las medias, mismas que Archie la incitaba a que se desnudará, quitando lentamente cada una de las ligas mientras él con ambas manos levantaba dos dedos diciendo "amor y paz", "amor y paz", "sexo libre", "al natural gatita", "al natural mi gatita"

Ella le ronroneaba, subiendo en la camilla ya sin medias acercándose a él para abrir el pantalón que con solo quitar un listón se abría, cayendo por sus escuálidas piernas delgadas, dejándolo en un bóxer blanco con corazones rojos, en sus pies portaba unas sandalias con hilos que de inmediato aventó de lado para subir a la camilla donde ella todavía seguía ronroneándole, mientras él, le quitaba su sostén y su prenda interior diciendo "al natural mi gatita" "al natural mi gatita".

Cuando por fin las prendas caían, el se quitaba su bóxer de corazoncitos, doblándole sus piernas, para decirle "serás mía, solo mía" jamás te abandonaré, los tontos que se van te dejaron conmigo, agitando sus respiraciones, la poseía, una y otra vez, ella no dejaba de ronronear. Albert desesperado cayo de la cama, aventó al gato que estaba en su cabeza, dijo

-"Malditos hippies" "maldito gato" mil veces maldito Archie que te quedaste con mi chica.

Ya en el suelo después de tener una pesadilla horrible, no pudo seguir dormido. Salió a caminar, su hermano menor se iría al infierno en el que estaban todos aquellos que enlistados para proteger a su país, algunos perdían la vida, otros ya no regresaban y el maldiciendo a los que se quedaron, de solo recordar la pesadilla que había tenido. Camino hasta llegar al parque era muy temprano, aun estaba obscuro, caminaba en pantalón de mezclilla camiseta blanca y unos tenis blancos, sin suéter, estaba tan ardiente de su cuerpo que el fresco lo tranquilizaba, al llegar al lago que estaba cercano a su hogar, se tallaba los ojos, no lo podía creer ella estaba ahí de pie, viendo al horizonte su espalda con un vestido blanco de bolitas rojas, haciendo recordar su pesadilla, su silueta delgada y hermosa sus zapatillas altas con sus brazos cruzados, Albert se acercó.

-Señorita White que hace tan temprano aquí. Ella se sorprendió al escucharlo, volteo tallando sus ojos, para Albert no pasó desapercibido que ella lloraba, mientras trataba de hablar hizo un suspiro respondió

-Vine a ver el amanecer, tal vez a esta hora mi padre este viendo el atardecer, mientras aquí amanece.

-Son quince horas menos de diferencia con Vietnam, pero tal vez su padre no esté allá y usted tenga razón, el este viendo el atardecer. Albert noto que ella tenía frío, y no se trajo suéter agregó - Esta fresco, me deja que la abrace señorita White. Ella sonrió, se acercó a él y este le paso el brazo por la espalda.

Estaba fría y el muy cálido ambos sin poder dormir, ambos viendo el lago abrazados, el sentía el cuerpo de ella amoldado a su lado, el silencio invadía todo pero no sus pensamientos, notaba que ella se estremecía del frío y el la ajustaba tratando de cubrirla con su abrazo, como se fue a salir sin suéter, mientras ella sonreía suavemente. Dijo

-Mi hermano llegó ayer, pero ahora se va su hermano Albert, este al escuchar que ella le dijo su nombre sonrió, se sabía el nombre de él y el claro que sabía el de ella por su hermano, ambos estaban como pilotos dijo

-Si mi hermano sale en una hora, no sabe el infierno que es estar en guerra, ver caer personas que te atacan por una guerra que no nos hace ser mejores, sino que nos baja a un nivel destructivo que deseamos olvidar al llegar a casa.

-Que no lo escuchen decir eso, le podrían decir que es un hippie, que prefiere el amor y la paz. Haciendo que Albert sonriera por lo que lo había despertado, ella agregó recuerde realmente nos están protegiendo alguien inició esta guerra y no fuimos nosotros, ahora no nos queda más que defender nuestra nación.

-Me siento más tranquilo de escucharla, al parecer no le molesta que su padre y su hermano estén en la guerra.

-No, pero siento a mi madre que llora, reza y pide a Dios con tal ímpetu por aquellos que se van, me preocupan mis amigos, se han enlistado y ellos son jóvenes, muchas mujeres se quedan esperándolos, con una agonía que no es muy tranquila, con la esperanza de volver a verlos.

-Mi madre se angustia mucho por mi hermano y por mí, pero mi padre está ahora allá y créame, me preocupa más el, de lo que le puedo decir.

-Elisa ama a Anthony desde niña, el no lo sabe pero ella no puede dormir, no ha dejado de llamarme para preguntar a qué horas se va.

- ¿Elisa?

-Si una compañera de estudios de Anthony y mía, pero él no lo sabe.

-Debería decírselo, cuando estamos allá la soledad es una compañera muy traicionera, una carta, es a veces la mejor amiga que puedes tener.

- ¿De verdad Albert? le escribí mucho a mi hermano, pero no siempre podía contestarme.

-Si pero es su hermano, si me escribiera a mí sería diferente, no sería mi hermana quien me escribe, ahora piense en Anthony recibiendo una carta de Elisa, sería algo que él no espera, que le daría esperanza de volver a verla, de cuidarse para regresar, un motivo importante por quien volver.

- ¿Que no es importante su madre?

-Mucho, pero créame no la sueña ni la anhela como a alguien que te ama y te espera.

- ¡Albert! Usted recibía cartas de su novia

-No. Pero mi hermano y mi madre me escriben todo el tiempo, al descansar me daba la oportunidad de escribirles y decirles que todo estaba bien, que seguía con vida. Cuando regreso no ha mucho de qué hablar de lo que viví allá, sino de que fue lo que extrañe aquí.

Candy sonrió, el no recibía cartas de una novia, el recibía cartas de su hermano y su madre, ambos se regresaron para despedir a Anthony, Candy le dijo

-Anthony, Elisa desea escribir te cartas me pidió tu dirección. Albert sonreía porque sabía que lo hacía para su amiga. Pero lo que escuchó de Anthony le sorprendió

-Por supuesto Candy dile que me escriba, ¿me escribirás tu? para decirme quien es ese príncipe azul, que es soldado y se robo tu corazón.

- ¡Anthony! Candy se puso ruborizada, por lo que dijo frente a todos, los que despedían a los soldados. Su hermano Richard la vio dijo

- ¿Candy estas enamorada de un soldado?, ¿quién es?

- ¡Richard! Haciendo que el rubor se le subiera con mayor intensidad, salió corriendo y se fue a su casa dejando a todos sorprendidos, pues ella estaba enamorada de un soldado que era su príncipe azul y que nadie sabía quién era.

El camión militar se fue llevándose esta ocasión a Anthony, quien dejo en evidencia a Candy por no saber quién era su enamorado, mientras Albert ahora sabía que su vecina estaba enamorada de un soldado al que consideraba un príncipe.

Richard salía con Albert a tomar una copa ambos angustiados por sus padres, que debían venir y que no lo habían hecho, estos conversaban,

-Albert tu padre no le escribió a tu madre, no ha dicho nada algún comentario algo que digan donde están ahora.

-Richard solo sé que están allá pero no exactamente donde, el caso es que hace un mes debieron volver, se supone que no están juntos es coincidencia que ambos no estén ahora aquí. Ambos se retiraban, para regresar a casa y por el camino dijo Richard,

-Albert si te escribe Anthony dile que me diga quién es ese soldado enamorado de mi hermana, no me quiso decir nada.

-Por supuesto le preguntaré, pero recuerda dijo que no sabía quién era, deberías ganarte su confianza y que te diga quién es es uno de los nuestros me supongo, al menos no es un hippie, haciendo reír a ambos. Albert recordaba su pesadilla y respiraba para no delatarse.


	2. Pilotos

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Los pilotos**_

Candy estaba trabajando ahora en una clínica Archie siempre la acompañaba, pues se iba estudiar cuando ella salía a trabajar, Albert la observaba por la ventana y sonreía, ella lo vio se ruborizó por completo al recordar que él sabía que estaba enamorada se apenaba toda y Albert la vio que bajaba su cabeza, no comprendía porque se ponía así.

Richard fue al departamento militar para saber sobre su Padre, este inquieto porque ya solo les quedaba unas semanas de descanso y no sabían nada de él. Ahí mismo Albert se le unía para informarse de su Padre, pero ambos eran pasados a diferentes áreas. Richard recibió la noticia de que su padre estaba desparecido en acción, al parecer existía la probabilidad de que haya sido capturado por los enemigos, este de inmediato dijo ponerse a disponibilidad para rescatarlo, al salir Albert supo lo que sucedió y estos se apuntaban para su rescate ambos se enlistaban y en cualquier momento serían llamados.

Candy regresaba de la clínica acompañada por un joven, Richard y Albert la vieron esta sonrió ambos pensaron que ese sería el soldado pero no era Ster saldría esa tarde para su plantel, ambos se despedían y ellos se acercaron,

-Candy prométeme que me escribirás,

-No te prometo nada Ster, pero lo intentaré

-Si fuera tu soldadito ese si me escribirías, en ese momento llegaba Richard dijo

-Candy ya dinos quien es ese enamorado, ella se quedo muda estaba frente a tres hombres ella iba a escapar de ahí pero Albert se puso en su espalda, dijo

-Tu hermano y yo nos iremos pronto, crees justo dejarlo con la duda de conocer al hombre que conquistó a su hermana. Ella lo vio a los ojos, respondió

-No. Volteo a ver a su hermano, les comentó

-Bueno les escribiré a los tres les contare acerca de él así que dejen de preguntar, porque no es justo cuestionar a una mujer así como si fuera una prisionera y estuviera obligada a decirles mis sentimientos. Albert la vio cauteloso y con media sonrisa y un poco pícaro le preguntó

- ¿Pero te corresponde Candy? … tu enamorado, sonrió suavemente, ella al verlo sin pensar respondió

-Ese es el problema el no lo sabe. Se fue de ahí corrió y vieron que ella se metió a su casa, dejando intrigados a los caballeros, Richard sonrió comentó

-Eso significa que debo estar tranquilo, el tonto ese no sabe que mi hermana está enamorada de él. Alister agregó

-Pero es soldado… todos se han hecho soldados porque ella quiere a uno, Richard respondió

-Por supuesto su padre y su hermano son soldados… nos quiere mucho. Albert sonrió_, el tonto no sabe que Candy lo ama, tenemos oportunidad de conquistarla, le escribiré hasta desbancar a ese estúpido_, sonrió al pensar.

Por la noche Candy salía con sus amigas, Richard y Albert las llevaban en el auto.

-Esta es la dirección Elisa el estará feliz de que le escribas, mira Paty esta es la dirección de Ster, prométanme que no dejaran de escribirles, ellos pueden sentirse solos y olvidados allá. Richard abrió los ojos y levantó las cejas, vio en complicidad a Albert porque Anthony y Ster recibirían cartas de dos chicas, ellos sabían que les escribirían gracias a que Candy les estaba diciendo que lo hicieran, ambos sonreían. Bajaban del auto donde las compañeras de Candy se adelantaban y Richard le comentó

-Candy no tendrás una amiga que me escriba a mí también

-Richard como me expones así, ellas me dijeron estar interesadas en mis amigos, no en mi hermano. En todo caso, ya te dije les escribiré para contarles de todo, prometo que si alguien me pregunta por ustedes les daré su dirección, Albert sonrió agregó

-La mía no, a mí solo me escribes tu, me cuentas lo que desees pero no les des mi información, sonrieron. Richard con la respuesta de Albert agregó

-No vayas a poner mi dirección en el periódico Candy. Haciendo reír a los tres, mientras Candy entraba a alcanzar a sus amigas para comprar helado. Ellos se acercaban. Se sentaban en una mesa, Candy y sus amigas disfrutaban de la música. Elisa dijo

-Candy gracias por darme su dirección, espero me conteste.

-Ojala Elisa, recuerda a veces no pueden contestar pero es agradable para ellos recibir cartas. Paty agregó

-El vecindario se queda muy triste sin todos aquí, Richard le respondió

-Nosotros también nos ponemos tristes al llegar allá Paty, nos dan órdenes, obedecemos, es difícil salir en ocasiones, la fortaleza es querer volver a casa. Paty lo vio le comentó

-Mi hermano ya no volvió, pero desde el cielo nos cuida a mi abuela y a mí. Richard vio a Candy _pensando el tenía que saber de su padre, ahora trataría de saber donde estaba y rescatarlo de ser necesario_, Albert veía a Richard sabía a lo que se refería con su mirada. Albert tomo la mano de Candy para que lo viera y le comentó

-Estaré esperando tus cartas Candy ella lo vio sorprendida, mientras Elisa y Paty se miraban la una a la otra porque Candy le enviaría cartas a Albert. Cuando ellas sabían que solo le escribía a su hermano pero miraban como Albert le tomo la mano frente a su hermano.

Salían del auto dejaban a las chicas y se regresaban a casa, Candy conversaba con Albert y este decidido a ganarle al tonto que no sabía que Candy lo amaba le dijo

-Candy, si el tonto ese que no sabe que lo quieres no te corresponde, dile que no te importa que me tienes a mí, pero no lo hagas sentir muy importante si te rechaza, no sabe lo que es una chica bella y de buenos sentimientos como tú.

-Gracias Albert… no sabía que pensarás así.

-Bueno Candy, nadie se preocupa por sus amigos y a sus amigas dándoles la dirección con la promesa de que se escriban, que ellos tengan al volver a alguien esperándolos aquí.

-Albert nadie te espera aparte de tu familia.

-No lo creo Candy.

-Bueno, pues entonces ahora puedes decir, que te estaré esperando cuando regreses Albert.

-Gracias Candy, si es así no puedo dejar que me atrapen allá, tengo que volver a verte lo prometo, beso su mano y se despidió. Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla, Albert sonrió despidiéndose. Alister ya se había ido.

Al despertar noto a su madre llorando, sentada frente a la mesa, preguntó

- ¿Que pasa mami?

-Tu hermano ya se fue… vinieron por él en la madrugada… al parecer se presentó una emergencia llegó un auto militar y se lo llevaron.

-Mamita deja de llorar… el estará bien, trato de darle fortaleza, Candy salió le preguntó a la Sra. Andrew si se había ido Albert, esta le confirmó que junto con su hermano. Candy mostró su tristeza y la madre de Albert lo notaba.

Anthony estaba a campo abierto cuando uno de sus compañeros piso una mina y este trataba de ayudarlo, su capitán le dijo que se fuera que lo ayudaría pero este solo mintió, le dio una plática de cómo debe ser fuerte, de cómo no debe sacrificar a sus compañeros este trataba desesperado de poner un contrapeso. Encontró una vara y una piedra en un intento por sobrevivir, la mina no servía y este logro escapar.

Alcanzó a Anthony le comentó todo, molesto por lo que su capitán había hecho se lo escribió a Albert, quien recibía la carta y la guardaba, para informar después a sus superiores, pues su hermano estaba en manos de un hombre que no tenía honor. Pero en una guerra el honor a la muerte es impredecible.

Albert y Richard se iban a las ultimas coordenadas donde tenían a su padre lo encontraban, pero este ya estaba muy mal, rescataban su cuerpo, Richard al sentirse impotente por lo ocurrido no podía ver a su hermana y a su madre a la cara, deprimido pensaba que no llegó a tiempo, pero los que apreciaban su valor eran sus jefes al rescatar a un prisionero de guerra y a otros lograr darles libertad. Richard pedía que lo enviaran a otra misión que no podía volver ahora a casa. No decía nada ni a Albert, estos fueron separados en misiones diferentes.

Al regresar de un vuelo Albert llegó a tierra se encontró con su padre, quien le informo de Anthony, la carta que recibió y este dijo que regresaría a ver a su madre, solo que hubo muchas bajas y no pudo dejar su misión incompleta.

Albert descansaba recibía una carta de Candy

Albert:

Espero te encuentres bien, sabes aquí los amaneceres son rosados ahora, se ven muy bellos y el atardecer es nostálgico, al ver que el condado completo se ha quedado vacío, ayer me entere que Ster obligó a Archie a no enlistarse, para no dejar sola a su madre, que el enviaría todo sus ingresos para que no les faltará nada, que Archie es muy bueno en la administración y que pondrán un negocio para ambos hermanos, que cuando regrese ambos trabajaran ahí, y cuidaran de sus familias.

No te imagino a ti atendiendo un negocio Albert, pero si puedo imaginarte vestido con el uniforme caqui y sus bordados donde perteneces a la aviación, recuerdo como Anthony hablaba mucho de ti, de cómo él deseaba ser piloto y lo enviaron a zona terrestre, como su Padre, el siempre pensó que su padre influyó en eso, pero a la vez estaba agradecido, porque si fuese así, el pronto estaría cerca de él al menos y confiaba en que cuidarías de su madre.

Seguiré escribiéndote todo el tiempo, aquí todo sigue al pie de la guerra, las mujeres se dedican a la elaboración de paracaídas, Paty está emocionada porque escribe a Ster y le tiene una sorpresa maravillosa en los paracaídas ha colocado sus iniciales Ay P, para que sepa que lo está esperando, se me hizo muy romántico imagina que un día Ster vea un paracaídas con sus iniciales y ella se emociona, los borda fuera de su horario de labores, para que sea un valor agregado a su trabajo.

Albert recuerda que te estoy esperando, no dejes de volver. Candy

Mientras tanto el sonreía pensando _no habla de ese mal nacido tonto que no sabe que ella lo ama, me alegro, pero no dejo de pensar en ese infeliz, espero que no se dé cuenta, pues Candy podría dejar de escribirme._

-Alister que cuentas, listo para tu primer vuelo

-Si Albert estoy emocionado, Paty me escribió cuando regrese la veré allá, me estará esperando, sonreía, Albert notaba un brillo en sus ojos había llorado y extrañaba su hogar.

-Vamos Alister un vuelo te volverá a la vida, ya verás lo fascinante que es al volar.

Albert estaba feliz, había recibido una carta de Candy, pero al buscar a Richard, se encontró que este se fue a otra misión después de saber que al salvar a su padre, había muerto.

Mientras que Candy abría la puerta recibiendo a un hermoso soldado, para entregarle el aviso de que su padre había fallecido.

Candy, sostenía a su madre con el dolor de ver el cuerpo de su amado Padre, el ataúd tenía la bandera norteamericana por encima, mientras tiraban al aire disparos en su honor, ella lloraba afligida deseando que su hermano estuviera con ellas, pero por la carta que recibió, este se molestó por no llegar a tiempo y salvar a su padre, se culpaba de su muerte y no se sentía digno de ver la cara de su madre.

Querida Candy

No sabes el dolor que siento al saber lo de tu padre, estoy en busca de Richard, al parecer no está bien, se deprimió por no salvar a su padre a tiempo, el lo vio morir, sé lo doloroso que es para ti y para tu madre, pero buscaré a Richard para que regrese a casa, si mis superiores me lo permiten.

Comparto el dolor tan grande de haber perdido a un gran Padre, como lo fue Cedric White, mi corazón está contigo se estremece de pensar en tu llanto y la agonía en la que estas ante esta situación, no sabes lo desesperante que es no poder estrecharte en mis brazos, cuando sé que es ahora que necesitas de todo nuestro apoyo, he escrito a mi madre cualquier cosa que necesites, ella sabe que me escribes, te ayudará en todo cuanto requieras

Candy sé que es imposible pero siente mi corazón apoyándote en este momento tan difícil, pues en el momento en el que recibas esta carta, estarás en mis pensamientos

Con mucho cariño, Albert

Albert fue enviado a otras misiones, donde rescataban soldados heridos, fue una agonía enorme, recibir tiros peligrando la vida de todos, subían heridos y mutilados, sin poder encontrar a Richard, una tarde de descanso se encontraba con Alister, quien traía un trozo de tela en sus manos sonriendo.

- ¿Qué haces Alister?

-Ayer cayó un compañero me trajo esto, les comenté que mi novia bordo nuestras iniciales en los paracaídas, dice que mi novia es un ángel, que cuando vio las iniciales, tenía miedo que el motor del avión cayera encima del paracaídas al ir cayendo, recordó cómo podía jalar un costado del paracaídas y con eso se iría de lado, fue entonces que le rompió el pedazo y me lo trajo.

- Le escribiré que mi Paty es un ángel. Albert ella tiene a todos mis amigos buscando nuestras iniciales para que no les vaya mal.

Albert sonreía, también se lo contaba a Candy para animarla, Richard seguía desaparecido, pues la misión fue de alto riesgo, estaba molesto porque sus superiores no debieron enviarlo en esa situación al haber perdido a su Padre.

En otra parte Elisa le escribía a Anthony

Querido Anthony, mis padres me han prohibido seguir escribiéndote, nos vamos a mudar a Florida, no quieren que te espere, están molestos conmigo porque me escribes ya no lo hagas, no quiero que me odien de pensarlo, dejaré de escribirte y le diré a Candy que te escriba, porque mi padre tiene otros planes para mi, cuídate mucho. Elisa

Candy al enterarse se molestó

-Eres una tonta no debiste escribirle, no debiste, no sabes lo que es para él una carta de aliento, es importante.

Candy le escribía a Albert de la situación, la verdad es que Elisa se cansó de escribirle, porque su padre le aseguró que todos los soldados están con muchas mujeres y ella no iba a esperarlo, sabiendo que él se divertía allá, pero independientemente de eso, si Anthony esta o no con otras personas, no somos quien para juzgarlo, no eran novios solo amigos, sin embargo espero que no se ponga triste, le escribí una carta recordándole nuestros juegos de niños, como en todo sales a relucir siempre Albert.

Albert se reía de saber quien le había preguntado por el soldado imbécil ese del que Candy se había enamorado, pero nadie decía nada.

-Alister que hay de nuevo

-Nada que todo está bien en el condado, parece que ya sabemos quién es el soldado ese de Candy, al parecer se escribe con él pero no me quiere decir Paty el nombre de ese suertudo.

- ¿Candy le escribe cartas al soldado del que está enamorada?


	3. Dormidos

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Los dormidos**_

-Si Albert, me lo dijo Paty cuando le pregunte que investigará, pero no me dice su nombre. Solo me dijo que su soldado es su príncipe azul porque tiene los ojos azules.

- ¡Que!, el imbécil tiene los ojos azules ahora sí que variedad, si muchos tenemos los ojos azules, investiga bien Alister sabes persuadir a tu novia anda mantenme informado, tengo un gran interés en Candy, no quiero que ese imbécil me la gane.

Pasaba el tiempo una carta de Candy recibía Alister y este se la leía a Albert sonriendo

…Alister, ha estado enferma Paty de un resfriado, me dice que ahora te escribirá mucho más, pero que le preocupa que no tengan bordadas las iniciales suyas los paracaídas, puedes creer que desea que le borde los paracaídas, porque ahora es de "buena suerte", entonces la dije que si me obligaba a bordar le pondría otras iniciales y ella no ha dejado de reír. Y burlarse de mí.

También me dijo que te ha contado que me escribo con mi príncipe azul, el soldado del que estoy enamorada, que todos siguen investigando quien es, lo cierto es que la incertidumbre no la hice yo, sino tu y Anthony al creer que tenía un enamorado, realmente es un amor platónico, al que desde mucho tiempo idealice y soñaba, más el jamás se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada, sino fuera porque ustedes lo mencionaron, el jamás se daría cuenta de eso.

En que menudo lío me han metido, pues aunque Albert no me pregunta nada de eso, y se lo agradezco, Anthony no deja de hacerlo y tu igual, todo por haberlo comentado.

Espero que ahora que estuve bordando las iniciales te des cuenta cuales borde, porque no creas que iba bordar a Paty y a ti. Cuídate mucho, deja de investigar sobre mi soldado. Es mío. Con aprecio Candy.

Albert y Alister se reían, Alister dijo

-Se molestó porque Anthony y yo lo mencionamos a ti y a Richard, acaso con eso la metimos en un menudo lío, sonreía

-Y agradece que no le pregunte por el, agregó Albert, el bastardo es suertudo, hasta lo sueña. Fue entonces que Alister volvió a leer y dijo

-… más el jamás se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada, sino fuera porque ustedes lo mencionaron, el jamás se daría cuenta de eso…Albert lo escuchó y se quedo serio, Alister dijo

-Que ese bastardo suertudo… ¿no eres tú? Albert abrió los ojos, se escribía cartas con ese soldado, y no se había dado cuenta si no fuera porque ellos lo mencionaron. Ambos sonrieron, por pensar que él era el soldado del que Candy se había enamorado, pero no estaba muy seguro de eso, que el imbécil y tarado ese era el, trato de recordar a Candy, cuando más pequeña y recordaba cómo se apenaba cuando la veía, ¿el imbécil era él?

Alister para confirmarlo le escribió a Paty, asegurándole que ya sabía quién era el soldado de Candy, para ver en su respuesta si se lo podía confirmar.

Ellos salían a una misión, ya no pudieron escribirse por un buen tiempo, ni saber la respuesta pronto. Lo cierto es que Albert estaba feliz, si él era el soldado al que Candy soñaba, ¿y si no lo era?, pero no le podía preguntar, pero quería que Anthony lo investigará, si ellos lo sabían y no se lo decían mejor no, mejor esperaría.

Pasaba el tiempo, nadie sabía nada de Richard hasta aquella tarde en la que llegó de un rescate herido de un brazo y con un disparo en la pierna, aun así piloteaba el avión, lleno de heridos, que regresaban eran atendidos en un hospital militar, donde una enfermera atenía a Richard

-Vamos soldado eres un héroe, trajiste a salvo a muchos me da gusto atenderte

-A mi me da más gusto escucharla, me gustaría que este dolor pasará pronto.

-Ya verás que si guapo, espera un poco ella le acarició el rosto enternecida, él la vio sonrió

- ¿Cómo te llamas hermosa?

- Gracias por el cumplido, soy Oneida

-Nunca había escuchado ese nombre,

- Si, así se llamaba mi abuela.

-En ti es precioso y original.

-Y tu soldado, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- White. Richard. Ella sonrió ya se le pasaba el dolor le dijo

-Ollwen. Oneida Ollwen

- ¿Ollwen?, se quedaba dormido con los sedantes para atenderlo.

Albert enviaba un notificado para las White que Richard estaba bien y había regresado, mientras que Candy corría para decirle a su madre, la encontró dormida se le hizo extraño, ella ya no respiraba, se había muerto durante la noche mientras descansaba, Candy salió y le pidió apoyo a Rosemary quien la abrazaba porque ahora perdía a su madre, el Coronel Andrew estaba ahí de inmediato pidió apoyo para la familia White, todo se llevaba con discreción, ahora no tenía a su madre, su hermano estaba en un hospital siendo atendido.

Candy no se podía trasladar y dejar su trabajo con facilidad, el Coronel Andrew conversaba con Rosemary

-Amor, que hace esa niña de Cedric White. Pregunto con interés el Coronel Andrew a su esposa,

-Es enfermera, ha tenido mucho trabajo pues se han llevado a muchas enfermeras y ella está cubierta por su familia, se escribe continuamente cartas con Albert y su hermano esta herido, creen que cualquier momento lo trasladen de regreso a su casa por su recuperación, por eso es que no quiere ir en su búsqueda.

-Su hermano no regresará pronto, el está bien y no lo quieren dejar volver, lo quieren porque es muy bueno, me preocupa que ella se encuentre sola hablare con Albert, pienso que por donde tienen a Richard no salga con vida, ella necesita de nosotros ahora no la dejes sola, si deseas invítala a que se una a ti, nuestros hijos están fuera.

-Por supuesto mi amor, sonriente Rosemary al ver a su esposo preocupado por la joven.

Mientras que Alister suspiraba, _volaba sonreía por pensar en que todo este tiempo estuvo pensando en quien se había enamorado Candy si todos eran muy chicos, pero los primeros que salieron como soldados eran su hermano y Albert, ellos tenían varios años que ahora tenían titulo y medallas, mientras que apenas comenzamos, pero mi Paty me quiere hasta borda nuestras iniciales, ya me toca el día de descanso, le pediré que se case conmigo_.

En otra parte estaba Anthony de descanso, viendo a varios soldados con mujeres nativas del lugar, cerraba los ojos y recordaba a Candy, no a Elisa sino a ella, como es que se enamoró de un soldado, desde que estábamos chicos, si todos la hemos querido siempre, jugábamos, reíamos, porque se enamoro de alguien si estaba con nosotros.

Archie en una oficina manejaba documentos, donde Paty llegaba a verlo.

-Hola Archie, me llegó carta de tu hermano

-Si a mi madre y a mí también nos escribe muy seguido, ¿Cómo estas Paty?

- Bien, solo que Ster me comenta cosas maravillosas de ti y quise venir a saludarte.

- Gracias Paty la verdad estoy ansioso de que llegue el día de descanso lleva meses sin volver y lo extraño.

-Lo sé, también lo extraño.

-Ven te muestro todo lo que hemos avanzado, este negocio será un éxito cuando Ster esté aquí, pues es de los dos.

Ambos conocían todo, Paty lo apreciaba como el hermano bueno de Alister, ella sonreía le dijo

-Archie, ¿quieres venir a tomar helados esta tarde? te presentare algunas amigas.

-Por supuesto Paty, gracias. Salía Paty se encontraba con Candy quien iba distraída, cansada de trabajar doble turno, con la muerte de su madre ella quedaba sola.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! Pero ella no la escuchaba, _iba sumergida en la angustia por su hermano, si ella iba a buscarlo el se enteraría que su madre murió y si después de la muerte de su Padre, el no quiso volver por sentirse culpable, será peor no haber vuelto y darse cuenta que perdió de estar con mamá_. Paty corría, hasta que por fin la alcanzaba.

-Candy porque no te detienes, que sucede amiga, ya no nos hablas no has salido, no puedes seguir así.

-Perdóname Paty, no te escuche estoy cansada, quiero ir a dormir un rato, más tarde te veo,

-Voy a acompañarte necesitas comer y conversar.

En otra parte, Richard sonreía con Oneida quien le daba de comer en la boca.

-Lo ves Richard, lo que pasa es que no te quieres recuperar para seguir aquí.

-Al contrario Ollwen, quiero recuperarme para salir contigo.

- ¡Richard! Este le tomaba la mano y la besaba cuidadosamente.

Albert recibía su hoja de descanso, suspiraba vería a Candy de nuevo. En eso recibía una carta de su Padre.

…Hijo, tu novia se ha quedado sin su familia debes protegerla, Cedric fue un gran hombre, estoy preocupado de que ella se haya quedado sola, Richard se cambio a la parte de fuerzas especiales, sabes bien que no lo dejaran volver fácilmente, se recupera en la zona 33, hable con tu madre para que cuide de la niña, pero ella no se siente bien en una casa donde no es la suya, cásate y déjala al cuidado de tu madre pero no la dejes sola, si Richard no vuelve ella se quedará sin nadie….

- ¿Mi novia? ¡Candy mi novia! En eso Alister sonrió

-Ah picaron ya son novios eh,

-Espera Ster…

-Llevo prisa vuelo al norte, te veo después. Paty estaba con Candy en su casa…

-Vamos Candy si deseas puedes irte conmigo, pero esto es muy deprimente, no debes estar aquí, en eso entraba Rosemary con un plato de alimentos.

-Hija te traje algo de comer. Candy sonrió, respondió visiblemente cansada,

- ¡Oh! Sra. Andrew, no debió molestarse.

-Vamos hija, que para eso estoy aquí te vas a quedar conmigo, además estoy cuidando a los pequeños hijos de mis vecinas, pues están trabajando en las partes de los aviones. Paty agregó

-Sra. Andrew si usted no se la lleva me la llevare yo. Rosemary muy firme contestó

-A no, mi esposo dijo que ella debe quedarse conmigo, si es la novia de mi hijo, que mejor que con su futura madre. Paty se quedo asombrada, Candy estaba cansada sintió que no escucho bien, no dijo nada. Paty agregó

-Pues ni hablar le preparare una maleta, te llevo a descansar en casa de los Andrew, así no estarás sola, ella doblo guardia dormirá toda la noche tiene que descansar. Rosemary la abrazó y la guio a su casa diciendo

-Vamos hija te quedaras en la habitación de Bert, ahí estarás cerca de mí te cuidare, Candy lucía ojerosa, realmente estaba cansada ni hambre tenía, viendo que Paty ya estaba de acuerdo con la Sra. Rosemary, mejor no dijo nada y se quedaba dormida, Paty le quitó la ropa, pero Candy se quedo dormida, apenas toco la cama y se durmió, Paty sonreía se quedo con el camisón en la mano. Rosemary entró

- ¿Que sucede Paty?

- Está muy cansada, no me dejo vestirla.

-Déjala dormir no quiso comer, no ha estado bien después de que se murió su madre, la he traído varias veces a dormir aquí, déjale el camisón ahí, total aquí no entra nadie. Paty agregó,

-Mañana entro a trabajar, las veré el fin de semana.

-Gracias Paty, ya sabes cuándo desees venir aquí estamos para servirte,

Rosemary llevaba un mes que se hacía cargo de cuidar cuatro chicos de dos casas cercanas, mientras sus madres ayudaban en la costura y en partes de aviones, así que ella como no sabía mucho de esos detalles, mejor cuidaba a los pequeños, recordaba a sus hijos y a su esposo, le daban alegría en toda esa tristeza que los White habían recibido.

Por la madrugada llegaba Richard con Oneida que se habían casado y querían sorprender a Candy y a su madre, entraban y ellas no estaban. Richard comentó a Oneida,

-No te preocupes amor, como les dijeron que estaba lastimado se fueron a verme, pero ya verás que me recuperaré pronto, pasa esta es mi habitación, aquí nos quedaremos mi cielo.

-Gracias Amor, que bueno que nos casamos, pensé que no lo haría nunca, la verdad tengo miedo esta guerra se ha llevado a tantas personas, que me da mucho gusto que te hayan dejado estar un tiempo para recuperarte.

-Eso fue gracias a que nos casamos, sino no me dan descanso. Ambos sonrieron, amándose a pesar de las lastimaduras de Richard ella lo consentía, su brazo y su pierna sanaban rápidamente.

Por la madrugada llegaba Albert estaba muy cansado, bajaba del auto se despedía, con una mochila veía que todo estaba apagado entraba con la llave bajo la maceta, cerraba y se iba a su habitación, se quitaba la ropa, se recostaba en la cama, sintió un bulto, pensó -_Mamá dejo ropa encima de mi cama, la empujo y se recostó. Quedándose en bóxer_.


	4. Novios

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Novios**_

Albert estaba feliz soñaba con ver a Candy, la veía en el vestido blanco de bolitas rojas, de repente se caían todas las bolitas rojas, se alargaba el vestido, ella sonreía abría los brazos y el la abrazaba con ternura tenía miedo ajustarla demasiado fuerte ella es tan delicada, su sonrisa había cautivado a todos, el estaba frente a ella, pero al verse estaba desnudo, buscaba algo para cubrirse, ella sonreía y lo abrazaba sin importar que estaba desnudo frente a todos, sin una sola prenda, pero ella lo cubría con sus vestido.

El sonrió la beso, la abrazó fuerte estrechándola en sus brazos sentía su cálido cuerpo y todo lo que le provocaba tenerla cerca, suspiraba con ese olor tan nítido que sentía, él la estrechaba después la elevaba en sus brazos, entraban a su casa, ambos sonrientes porque estaban casados, apenas entraron, el vestido cayó al suelo, ella estaba solo en su ropa interior, la abrazó con cariño, sentía la suave piel de su amada, como la imaginaba, era hermosa, su cabello era tan suave, que sentía en su mejilla, los rizos tallados por la pequeña barba que el traía, raspándole el cabello al sentirla tan cerca, la estrechaba haciendo que se despertará como siempre, esa sensible parte que despertaba cuando la soñaba, sentía como estaba en medio de ella, y la acomodaba amoldando su cuerpo, era el sueño perfecto, ella estaba como siempre después de aquella pesadilla, ahora todo el tiempo era suya. No podía dejar de besarla, su piel era tan suave que lo hacía estremecer. Sus caderas se movían agitadas porque ella estaba con él.

Por la mañana, Rose hacía el desayuno veía en la puerta a su esposo y a Anthony que llegaban en un auto sonriendo, lo que la sorprendió fue oír que conversaban con alguien en la casa de Candy, salió a la puerta y estaba Richard, quien cruzaba el jardín acompañado de su esposa, informándole que había regresado anoche que estaban esperando a su hermana y a su madre. El Comandante al verlo dijo

-Hijo debemos hablar seriamente, vengan a la casa por favor. Oneida y Richard se asustaron, algo había pasado, para la seriedad en la que se mostraban los Andrew, Anthony estaba serio, de pie se quedaba en la sala, mientras su Padre hablaba con Richard y su esposa. Richard preocupado dijo

- ¿Que sucede Comandante Andrew?, me preocupa su semblante

-Hijo ha sucedido varias cosas ahora que no has estado aquí.

Mientras tanto Candy sentía que algo se metía entre sus piernas, caliente y duro, despertó, y toco lo que sentía, acaso estaba enferma, pero sintió que no podía moverse, estaba sujeta con un par brazos, levantó la cara y era Albert… de la sorpresa, se asustó y soltó un grito fuerte

- ¡aaahhhh! Albert despertó que hacía Candy en sus brazos, estaba soñando todavía la abrazó y cerró los ojos.

En la sala, no termino de decir nada el comandante cuando Richard se levantó al escuchar el grito de Candy, corrió a donde venía el grito, abrió la puerta la adrenalina hizo que no sintiera el dolor en su pierna su hermana estaba en peligro.

Al abrir la puerta Albert abrió los ojos se puso de pie, estaba en bóxer con una almohada cubría esa parte que se despertaba al amanecer, Candy estaba desnuda, Anthony, Richard y el Comandante estaban serios todos con la cara de sorpresa, sus ojos abiertos Anthony con la boca suelta, el Comandante veía a su hijo que estaba sorprendido, mientras Richard tenía muy abiertos los ojos, Candy se cubría con las sabanas de rodillas en la cama, Albert trataba de decir algo pero Richard dijo

- ¡Perdón Candy!, ¿te casaste con Albert?, vamos cúbrete y deja de estar gritando, cerró la puerta dejando mudos a Albert y a Candy que se vieron. Se escuchó afuera decir

- Comandante esto era lo que me quería decir. Los tres regresaban a la sala, donde Rose ajustaba el brazo de su esposo asustada, este se retiraba a la cocina con ella y le dijo

-Dile a Albert que luego hablamos, que me haré cargo de todo, que ya está casado legalmente y me las va a pagar, porque no me avisó…

- No estaba llegó y Candy dormía en su habitación… créeme estoy tan sorprendida como tú. Asustada y nerviosa temblaba Rose. En la habitación de Albert, Candy dijo

- ¿Estoy soñando?, ¿porque estoy así? Albert dijo

- El que está soñando soy yo, esta es mi cama, mi casa y… ¿Mi novia?

- ¿Tu novia?

-Perdón… mi esposa… sigo soñando Candy.

- ¡Albert! No es un sueño, tu mamá me trajo a dormir aquí, para que no estuviera sola. Albert la interrumpió dijo

-Llegue en la madrugada Candy, no sabía que estabas aquí conmigo… créelo, de haberlo sabido. Hizo una cara de enamorado.

- ¡Albert! Mi hermano nos vio, piensa que nos casamos.

-Mi Padre y mi hermano también, ¿o lo soñé?

- Vamos estamos despiertos, ponte ropa, deja de mirarme.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Albert! No estamos casados, mi hermano me va a matar.

-Lo oí muy feliz,

Albert trataba de razonar, sonriendo por lo que estaba pasando, unos días antes que era su novia, ahora su esposa, que casa de locos, tomo unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca, Candy se cubría con el camisón, buscaba su ropa, para ver que en una silla estaba su ropa de inmediato sacaba un vestido, se volvía a quitar el camisón poniéndose ahora el vestido, se acercó a una mesa y se rociaba agua en la cara, se lavaba y buscaba como ajustarse su cabello despeinado, mismo que ajustaba con una banda, mientras Albert sonreía viéndola, después de todo el sueño se hizo realidad.

-Candy, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

- ¡Albert! ¿No paso nada verdad?

- Crees que tu hermano lo creerá.

- ¡Por Dios! me vieron desnuda, tu padre, tu hermano, que es esta pesadilla comenzó a llorar Albert la abrazó

-Tranquila Candy, ambos no sabíamos que estábamos juntos, por favor no llores pequeña, te amo, no puedo verte llorar así tranquilízate por favor.

- ¿Me amas Albert? Con sus ojos llorones lo miraba asombrada

-Si Candy, desde hace tiempo me gustas mucho, después cuando supe que estabas enamorada de un soldado, sentía furia de solo pensar que estabas enamorada de alguien y deseaba tener la suerte de conquistarte antes que ese soldado.

- ¡Albert! Candy lo abrazó de su cintura, ambos ya estaban vestidos. Albert la abrazaba estrechándola en sus brazos, este se quedaba serio, ella tal vez no lo amaba a él. En eso ella comenzó a hablar. - Albert te admire mucho desde que te enlistaste, rezaba porque volvieras, tanto como mi hermano y mi padre, después los chicos se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba en mis pensamientos, comenzaron a sacar conjeturas, pero con esto… ahora sabrán que eres tú, que siempre has sido tú. Albert abrió los ojos y sonrió efusivamente, _siempre fue el_.

-Candy mi amor este le tomo los labios besándola afanosamente, en eso entraba Rosemary.

-Albert que lío has metido a Candy, debiste irte a la habitación de Anthony cuando llegaste, tu Padre ahora está hablando con Richard, el iba a contarle lo de su madre, cuando escuchó el grito de Candy ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Sra. Rose, creo que… ella la interrumpió

-No hija esto no se queda así, William le va a decir que él los casó por la vía legal, por pensar que te quedarías sin familia, pero tenemos que casarlos por la ley de Dios de inmediato. Albert sonrió dijo

- ¡Mamá!... Rose lo interrumpió

-Nada Albert está decidido, que ofensa más grande, sabemos que son novios, pero de ahí a que estuvieran juntos, si tu padre y yo te apoyábamos no era necesario adelantarse.

-Sra. Rose… ella abrazó a Candy interrumpiéndola

-Nada hija no tienes la culpa, te traje y estabas muy cansada y mal, este novio tuyo que debió esperar, por favor hija mía, haremos todo como se debe. Le daba besos en ambas mejillas y salía, dejando mudos a los dos.

En la sala estaba sonriente Richard comentándole a Oneida que su hermana estaba casada con su amigo Albert, Anthony estaba serio, _el siempre quiso a Candy, ahora sabía quién era el enamorado de Candy, su hermano trataba de hacer memoria de cómo hablaban de él todo el tiempo, el debió suponerlo, que Albert era el soldado del que Candy se había enamorado, como ninguno estaba aquí, ahora todos se habían perdido la boda de Albert y Candy, pero su padre dijo que la boda fue solo legal. _En eso el comandante se puso muy serio y dijo

-Richard, tu madre falleció hace poco tiempo, ella murió por la noche, tu hermana estaba sola. Richard tenía una sonrisa por su hermana, en ese momento se borró la sonrisa, no solo en Richard sino en Oneida que se le llenaron sus ojos de lagrimas, pues venía muy ilusionado a ver a su madre, el comandante acostumbrado a dar noticias directas, no le pensó mucho, dejando serio a Richard. Este bajo la cabeza el comandante se puso firme frente a él, este se levantó derecho y ambos hombres se abrazaron. En eso entraba Albert y Candy tomados de la mano, Oneida se levanto y abrazo a Candy, al reconocerla como hermana de su esposo.

-Soy Oneida tu cuñada siento mucho el fallecimiento de tu madre, realmente no lo sabíamos tu hermano y yo.

- Gracias Oneida. Sé que no es lo mejor para una bienvenida pero a mi madre le gustaría que no estuviéramos tristes, que el tiempo es corto en esta vida, como para pasarlo llorando, dejo algunas cartas para mi hermano, me alegro tanto que este casado ahora. Richard la abrazó y sus ojos ya mostraron lagrimas al abrazar a Candy, ambos lloraron juntos ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, de los White.

-Perdóname Candy, debí estar contigo. Candy sonriendo dijo

-No Richard, tu eres un hombre de honor como mi Padre, debes estar orgulloso de salvar vidas no de despedirlas, mi madre estaba orgullosa de ti y de mi Padre, le daba tanta tristeza que no tuvieras tiempo de formar una familia y mira, ahora debe estar feliz junto a mi Padre, porque te has casado Richard, este limpio sus ojos y dijo

- Y veo que tu también, con mi mejor amigo. En ese momento soltó las manos de Candy y abrazó a Albert quien se sentía extraño, realmente no podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo por su cabeza, algo si era cierto… _Amaba a Candy desde mucho tiempo, apreciaba a Richard y no defraudaría ese amor, ni la suerte que estaba de su lado al dejarle soñar a Candy y que ese sueño volviera a la vida de esa forma. _

Anthony abrazó a su hermano con seña de derrota, pero a la vez tranquilo porque al menos Candy formaría parte de su familia, no de la de Alister.

Rose de inmediato se puso a hacer comida para atender a todos los recién llegados, llegaban los niños de las vecinas y ellas se daban cuenta que la familia estaba completa.

Albert conversaba con Richard para hacer la boda religiosa y ambos coincidían en casarse juntos, Richard se lo dijo a Candy ella aceptó encantada sonriendo, miraba a Albert mientras servía la comida, notaba su sonrisa ellos no eran novios eran buenos amigos, ahora las cartas los habían convertido en novios por escribirse y los estaban casando por dormir juntos sin ambos saberlo y bajaba la cabeza sonriendo.

Albert noto que ella lo miraba, se acercó pero Anthony se le atravesó y conversaba

-Albert le comentaste a Papá, lo que hizo mi jefe ¿verdad?

- Si.

- Por eso hicieron mi cambio… ahora estoy con él. Gracias, la verdad estar cerca de Papá es mucho mejor, así al menos puedo saber directamente de él.

-No me lo agradezcas Anthony debe haber sido por mamá, no por mí. Permiso. Se retiro al ver que Candy llevaba una fila de platos hacia la cocina, de inmediato el se los quito.

-Es mucho para ti.

- ¿Lo crees?

- Después de todo lo que has pasado, terminar a mi lado no creo que sea tan agradable. Candy sonrió y bajo la cabeza. Albert llevó los platos ella lo siguió.

-Mi hermano dice que nos casaremos en unas semanas por la iglesia, pero que está mejor que no esté en casa, porque así puede estar más libre con su esposa.

Albert soltó los platos, lo bueno es que ya había llegado al lavabo, entonces ellos tenían que dormir juntos esa noche, pues como para todos ya eran esposos, lo lógico era que ella se quedará con él. Volteo a ver a Candy y ella ya no estaba se había ido.

Salió a buscarla y no estaba, entró de nuevo se encontraba en la sala, donde Rosemary le tomaba las manos.

-Hija me hace tan feliz que este aquí, ellos regresarán pronto a esa lucha constante, pero nosotras nos quedaremos juntas cuando ellos no estén, me da tanto gusto tenerte con nosotros en casa, ahora más como mi hija. Candy y Rosemary se abrazaban con ternura y comprensión.

Albert estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta las miraba, era cierto lo que decía su madre, pero ahora era su esposa, al menos para todos, en eso llegaba su padre y dijo

-Acompáñame al auto con Candy, regresaremos en un par de horas dile a tu madre.

- Si señor.

En esa conversación ambas mujeres voltearon a verlos. Albert estiro una mano indicándole a Candy que viniera, ella de inmediato le tomo la mano,

-Acompáñame Candy.

El comandante le hizo una seña a su esposa y esta asintió

Los tres subieron al auto, el padre de Albert era muy serio, estaba sentado junto a Candy mientras Albert manejaba, el dijo

-Hija, tu padre era un buen amigo mío, sé que esto fue apresurado y que tu hermano piensa que Albert está casado contigo porque se lo dije, pero los llevaré a casarse lejos de aquí, para que esto no se divulgue, espero no tengas inconvenientes, debo cuidar la reputación de mi familia y la de ustedes.

-Por su puesto Padre. Ambos hombres abrieron los ojos Candy ahora era su hija, ella le decía padre, pues era el Padre de su esposo, pero hasta Albert le trataba de manera oficial, así que ambos se sorprendieron quedándose serios, Candy lo noto y agregó - No le gusta que le diga Padre, es que mi madre le llamaba mamá a su suegra y papá a su suegro, es una costumbre de mi familia.

- No hay problema Candy, siempre quise tener una hija. Le ajustó el hombro con el abrazo y ella se recargó en él, recordaba a su Padre cerró sus ojos y se dibujaba una sonrisa tranquila Albert la vio por el espejo y su Padre volteo a verla y sonrió devolviendo la sonrisa a su hijo en el espejo. Como aceptando que hizo un buen trabajo.

Después de una hora de trayecto, llegaban a una sección militar especial, ahí el comandante pidió que casaran a Albert y a Candy, este sacó el traje de Albert de la cajuela y un vestido para Candy que la madre de Albert colocó ahí. Ambos sorprendidos se cambiaron en una habitación al mismo tiempo, Candy lucía un hermoso vestido verde con blanco y Albert su traje oficial, salieron y ambos firmaban dándole las hojas al comandante, mismas que doblaba y guardaba, solicitaba que les tomaran fotografías. Ambos lo hacían luego les dijo,

-A cambiarse de nuevo. Ambos volvieron aponerse las ropas que traían, Albert sonreía todo lo que tenían que hacer porque su padre ya había dicho que estaban casados.

Regresaban y era tarde, ya no estaba nadie, Albert de manera juguetona con Candy al llegar al porche pues su Padre entró, levantó a Candy y la paso a la casa ella sonrió de forma efusiva por ser sorprendida.

Dentro estaba Rosemary esperándolos y dijo

-Todo bien,

- Si querida todo en orden, pasemos a cenar.

-Si los esperaba, Anthony salió con Archie y Alister llegarán un poco más tarde, es que acaba de regresar Alister. Candy sonrió Albert al verla feliz dijo

-Entonces nosotros saldremos también sirve de saludarlos y los dejamos solos. Jugando con su madre quien abrazó a su Padre por la espalda.

Candy y Albert salieron en el auto, ambos vieron que en la fuente de sodas estaban los chicos y Candy dijo

-Albert te importa si mejor nos salimos a otra parte.

- Pensé que querías ver a tus amigos.

- No me gusta mentir, no me siento tan tranquila al saber que diré que soy tu esposa. Albert sonrió giro el auto y se la llevo por la carretera, ambos llegaron cerca de un mirador precioso. Desde ahí se veían las luces del condado. El bajo y dijo,

- Ven Candy. Ya no vamos a mentir, hoy nos casamos eres mi esposa legalmente. Ella lo abrazó y Albert hizo lo mismo. Tomo sus labios y por fin después de mucho desearlos los beso, su madre los había interrumpido por la mañana con todo el susto que se habían llevado ahora estaban solos y nadie los interrumpiría.

Albert acariciaba su rosto, ella se dejaba llevar por sus caricias y lo besaba acariciando su pecho, Albert estrecho a Candy en sus brazos, ambos estaban aceptándose. Ella estaba nerviosa y Albert lo sentía.

-Candy te amo. Sabes anoche estaba soñado contigo, así que al despertar pensé que todavía soñaba. Ella sonrió, contestó

-Creo que también quería seguir dormida. Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron.


	5. Solos

**Capitulo 5**

**Solos**

- Candy te gustaría que te comprara una casa, o hasta que regrese definitivamente.

-Albert, estoy un poco asustada esto fue tan rápido, no sé qué decir, lo cierto es que tu madre está feliz porque ahora puedo acompañarla y creo que eso la hace estar más tranquila,

-Deseas seguir trabajando en la clínica, porque ahora recibirás efectivo de mi parte también como mi esposa.

-Me gustaría continuar trabajando, si te vas a ir pronto sería bueno estar ocupada y ayudar en algo a quienes más lo necesitan en este momento. Albert suspiraba la tenía abrazada y ella estaba en su pecho recordaba cuando despertaron e hizo una leve sonrisa.

-Te gustaría la idea de salir estos días que estoy de descanso fuera del condado.

-Si tú quieres.

- ¿No te gustaría?

- ¡Albert!

- Entonces si te gustaría, porque voy a tener solo dos semanas de descanso y ya estoy muy sorprendido con todo lo que hemos hecho en un solo día. Candy se apeno por completo, bajo la cabeza en el pecho de Albert pues la sujetaba con su abrazo. Este sonreía, _como era posible soñar con ella y tenerla en ese momento como su esposa_, con un brazo sujeto su cintura y con el otro levantó su mentón tomándole lentamente el labio inferior, ella se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados y el sonriente jugaba con ella esperando que los abriera, besando el labio superior, rozando con la punta de su lengua sus labios y ella sonreía, al hacerlo el también sonrió ella abrió sus ojos y ambos se encontraban en la obscuridad de una colina con un cielo estrellado y una brisa que refrescaba sus cuerpos, -Te amo Candy, me gustas mucho y me estas volviendo loco.

Ella sonrió quiso bajar su cabeza pero su mano no se lo permitió, la vio a los ojos como esperando que ella dijera algo o hiciera algo, en ese momento ella beso sus labios, saco lentamente la punta de su lengua jugando con sus delgados labios, sin saber que lo estaba excitando con lo que le hacía, el sonreía por como lo estaba imitando, al jugar el tomo sus labios, y con su lengua acariciaba juguetonamente ahora la profundidad de su boca, sorprendiéndola deliciosamente ella se dejaba llevar con el sabor que él le estaba brindando, jugando libremente entre ellos incitando al placer de besarse y tomarse con todo el derecho que ahora tenían ambos de besarse.

Albert soltó su cintura tomando delicadamente su rostro para incrementar la pasión que ahora estaban probando en sus bocas, con sincero silencio y deseo, abandonaba sus labios para besar su cuello y ella gimió al sentir sus cálidos labios en su cuello, provocando lastimosamente el deseo de ambos.

- ¡Albert! Lo decía en un suspiro que le brindaba una felicidad enorme a él, al escucharla de sus labios decir su nombre, al mismo tiempo daba espacio para que continuara con los besos ardientes que le estaba dando ahora. En un deseo por continuar, bajo sus manos soltando su rostro y tocando suavemente sus hombros para sentir la suavidad de su contorno.

- Que deliciosa locura estoy viviendo mi amor. No sabes cuantas veces desee tenerte aunque fuera un poco cerca de mí. Candy trato de hacer una sonrisa, pero su cuerpo vibraba emocionado al sentir el roce de sus manos en su cuello de nuevo, tomo aire en un suspiro y con destello de valor respondió

-También te deseaba Albert. Al decirle eso Albert la beso con un deseo insuperable, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ella lo deseaba, deseaba tenerlo cerca, le correspondía y no lo había creído nunca de no ser porque lo estaba escuchando en ese momento. Con una euforia indescriptible Albert tomo su cintura aferrándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo la excitación que ambos se estaban provocando.

Recargado en el auto en el que habían llegado hasta ese lugar solitario, ambos se acariciaban con desesperación. Candy aprisionó su cuello con sus brazos, abrió sus ojos y deslizó sus labios con pequeños besos por su rostro le aceptaba las caricias que el con sus manos estaba haciendo al aprisionarla hacia su cuerpo.

-Te deseo Candy, te deseo tanto, quisiera hacerte mía para siempre, quiero estar en ti y que estés siempre en mi. Candy estaba con su respiración agitada nerviosa, trataba de sonreír cerraba sus ojos porque el sentirlo tan cerca la tenía descubriendo detalles que nunca se imaginó sentir por aquel que admiraba desde lejos,

- Te quiero tanto Albert, quisiera detener el tiempo en este preciso momento y guardarlo para siempre.

- ¡Candy! Albert estaba realmente conmovido al escucharla, ella quería quedarse a su lado para siempre.

La abrazó y giro con ella subiéndola en el auto donde ella sonrió por la _sorpresa y la fuerza que Albert tenía para moverla de ese modo, sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno, es que realmente es muy grande sonreía al sentirse tan frágil con él_.

- Candy soy muy feliz, realmente estoy sorprendido de forma tan maravillosa que no puedo creer que todo esto nos esté pasando en este momento.

- ¡Albert! Estaba dormida en tu cama y no me viste, soy tan pequeña que ni bulto hago para que me notaras. Albert soltó una sonora carcajada, ella sonrió efusivamente al verlo relajado y sonriente.

-Candy llegue tan tarde, estaba cansado no prendí la luz, me quite la ropa y sentí que algo estaba en la cama, realmente pensé que mi madre había dejado la ropa encima y siempre que lo hace me doy tiempo para doblarla y guardarla, pero mejor lo hice a un lado y me metí a dormir. Candy sonrió haciéndose hacia atrás por cómo fue confundida con un bulto de ropa.

-A mi no preguntes, como me di cuenta que estabas conmigo.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?

- Jamás podré olvidarlo en toda mi vida, lo juró Albert jamás.

- Candy pero te conté como te encontré, solo recuerdo que estaba soñando contigo eso es seguro, vio a Candy y notó que estaba toda ruborizada _y se dio cuenta que en su sueño el estaba haciéndole el amor a ella_, en ese momento sonrió efusivamente busco su rostro y agregó - Ya sé cómo te desperté. Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida gritó

- ¡Albert! Este soltó una carcajada al ver que Candy se cubría el rostro, ahora le confirmaba que ella lo había sentido a él y que fue así como la despertó. Albert la abrazó de su cintura, colocando sus piernas en sus costados la bajo del auto y giro con ella jugando agregó

- Nos iremos a otro lugar mi vida, eres mi esposa y no te mereces estar aquí, mereces todo mi amor Candy. Ella se aferró a su espalda con ambos brazos cerca de su oído le respondió

- Y tu el mío Albert. Beso delicadamente sus labios, a regañadientes la bajo rosando su cuerpo, para subir de nuevo al auto, dirigiéndose lejos del pueblo, tomó camino arriba había una pequeña cabaña, Candy se sorprendió

- ¿Qué lugar es este?

- Lo frecuentábamos mucho de niños, te va a encantar, mi familia viene seguido aquí a descansar, es la casa de campo de mis Padres. Es hermosa, a mi padre le gusta que siempre este en mantenimiento.

-No les avisamos que no vamos a regresar Albert, ¿Se van a preocupar?

- Creo que mi madre sabe que no regresaremos Candy, sonrió juguetonamente con Candy quien mordió tímidamente su labio inferior, por lo que estaban haciendo, estacionaba el auto y buscaba entre las llaves para abrir un portón donde entraban a un camino que finalizaba con la casa obscura, solo las luces del auto hacían ver una casa hermosa de dos niveles de madera. Había un huerto, jardín y hasta una alberca que se apreciaba llena de hojas en ese momento.

Albert tomo la mano de Candy y se dirigieron a la casa, abrió la puerta y la elevó en sus brazos pasando la puerta la bajo y ella al no ver las luces se tomo de la cintura de Albert, este cerraba bien, notaba que Candy no lo soltaba y sonreía, si prendía las luces que dependían de una caja especial que daba energía a la casa, Candy vería todo pero no quería separarse de ella, así que prendió las velas que estaban cerca y Candy dijo

-Tienen cocina y funciona el frigorífico,

- Si también la estufa y dependen de que ahorremos energía, así que mejor las velas, sonrió Albert al ver que ella se ajustaba a su cintura por temor a caer.

Era una casita hermosa de madera tallada con muebles rústicos, Albert prendió una lámpara de gas, dando una atmosfera romántica por la obscuridad de la casa. Después pasaba a la cocina, abría unas cosas y preparaba algo para cenar y beber algún aperitivo, ambos estaban sin cenar, Candy se acercó a él que estaba distraído sin notar su presencia, ella llegó abrazándolo por la espalda le dijo

-Puedo ayudarte Albert. Este sonrió por la sorpresa de tenerla tras de él, dio un pequeño giro la abrazó la subió a la mesita que separaba la cocina del comedor y le dijo

-Que se te apetece de comer, tenemos algo de frutas y verduras frescas, vio tinto, un poco de queso, pan de frutillas, algunos aderezos, y galletas, muchas galletas. Candy sonrió

-Me dejas prepararte algo, prometo no tardar.

-Nos tardaremos menos si lo hacemos ambos. Albert le dio un tierno beso, al notar que ella quería atenderlo, pero notaba que no se quedaba sola que le temía a la obscuridad. Candy dijo

-Está bien, al que le quede más rico su platillo… gana.

- ¿Y que gana Candy? Candy sonrió se acercó a él, le dijo al oído muy suavecito,

- Al que pierda. Haciendo sonreír a ambos. Candy de inmediato busco en la alacena y había un poco de pastas, las colocó en agua, con un trozo de cebolla, sal y hojitas de condimentos que había en un pequeño botecito. Buscó entre las frutas y por la ventana se veía el huerto había tomates frescos, salió y tomo varios, los licuó y los sazonaba, mientras Albert lavaba frutas y cortaba ensalada, con aderezos y frutillas secas, nueces y cerezas secas, rallaba un poco de queso seco, miraba que Candy sacaba espagueti en un colador, sonriendo por como sazonaba y probaba la salsa de tomate, moliendo con sus manos ramitas de olor que le daban un toque distinto a la salsa. Albert vio carne seca en la alacena, sacó un trozo y le agregó un poco de limón, formando unas tiras delicadas de carne salada. Albert viendo que ella ya terminaba, buscaba un par de latas para hacer algún postre y poder hacer algo por intentar ganar, mezclo algunas latas, agregó jugo limón y sacó galletas dulces que estaban muy molidas, las termino de moler, mezclo velozmente las metió al frigorífico en el área del congelador para que no lo notara y lo escondía de ella.

-Ya terminé Albert.

-Huele riquísimo amor, creo que me vas a ganar.

- Esa es la idea.

Candy llevaba los platos y el vino sonriente porque los espaguetis olían muy rico al sazonar con las hierbas. Albert llevaba un par de copas y utensilios para la cena, acercó la ensalada al centro y Candy colocó los espaguetis a un lado, en una pequeña cacerola traía la salsa, Albert tomo los platos planos y sirvió la ensalada, Candy en los platos hondos ponía con detalle los espaguetis, Albert abrió el vino y sirvió, ambos chocaron las copas.

-Albert esta deliciosa la ensalada, ese queso en polvo sirve también para los espaguetis,

-Esta delicioso Candy creo que me ganaste. Aquí hay unos trozos de carne que sirven por si te queda apetito, es seca pero con el jugo del limón le da un sabor diferente. Sonreía Albert viéndola relajada y entretenida en la cena olvidándose de la tensión que traía la llegar a la colina.

-Delicioso esto es fantástico, nos acabamos de casar y ya podemos hacer una cena rápida para dos. Sonreía satisfecha y agregó -siempre hago comidas rápidas para poder ir a trabajar. Albert sonrió le respondió

- Ley de supervivencia, hago mi comida porque en ocasiones los cocineros hacen que no desees volver a comer. Ambos sonrieron por lo que dijo, después de cenar y bebiendo de las copas, Albert dijo sería bueno un postre.

- El vino esta dulce, que sirva de postre está muy rico. Al menos que desees galletas, estaban muy molidas cuando las vi. Albert sonrió

-Entonces tal vez no te guste lo que prepare, sorprendiendo a Candy sacó un platón del congelador y estaba listo un delicado postre de limón con galletas en polvo.

Albert ya no trajo platos con una pequeña cucharita le dio a probar en la boca a Candy, quien sonreía porque estaba delicioso, sorprendida por cómo había realizado un postre rápido.

-Esta delicioso Albert, me ganaste.

- En serio, te gane. Porque los espaguetis estaban muy ricos. Candy haciendo pequeñas muecas saboreaba el postre que Albert le seguía dando, esta le quitó la cuchara haciendo lo mismo y dándole ahora ella a él. Albert sonreía al ver tan relajada y feliz, al parecer no tomaba vino y con ese poco de vino que estaban tomando era suficiente para estar feliz.

Pasaron a la salita, donde encendía la lámpara ya estaban muy sonrientes la tomo de la cintura para guiarla a la recamara, ella lo abrazaba de su cintura sonriendo.

-Albert eres el mejor cocinero del mundo.

- Y tú la mujer más hermosa. Candy lo vio a los ojos dejándose llevar por los besos tornándolos apasionados y vibrantes. Albert desabrochaba su camisa, para quedarse en camiseta y Candy le ayudaba a quitársela con cuidado cada movimiento era un beso por el maravilloso logro de quitar una prenda más. Cuando las caricias se tornaban más tentadoras, pudo quitar el vestido de Candy dejándolo caer al piso, quedándose en ropa interior, mientras que Candy le quitaba la camiseta que él portaba.

- Albert… nos falta casarnos por la iglesia.

-Lo haremos pronto, antes de irme. Candy sonrió cuando Albert le besaba su hombro para quitar el sostén, mientras Candy sacaba el cinturón del pantalón de Albert, este besaba delicadamente su cuello recostándola en la cama para iniciar una sesión de esos amorosos y apasionados roces que ambos estaban gozando, mismos que se dieron cita toda la noche mientras ambos quedaban sin prendas para amarse con todo el afán de celebrar que ambos sabían cocinar. Y que su vida de casados comenzaba en ese instante. En un suspiro y con la respiración muy agitada Candy dijo al oído de él,

- Te amo Albert. El sonrió mientras besaba y tocaba su cuerpo con caricias nuevas entregado a Candy y ella perdiendo el control de su ser, se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que él le brindaba. Por fin se amaron con pasión desmedida, dejando aquello muy claro, ella era su mujer y él era para ella, pues la entrega no solo era de pasión sino de un amor que ambos ansiaban por mucho tiempo y ahora lo llevaban a su máxima expresión.

-Candy espera mi amor… te cuidare…. te lo prometo, te amare toda mi vida.

- ¡Albert! Por favor, ah

- Mi vida… te amo Candy.

- Al… te… amo.

Cobijados en la intensa noche, con un amor pleno ambos se entregaron a la pasión quedando absortos ante esa manifestación que ambos por fin se daban a conocer el uno al otro.

Por la mañana despertaban muy tarde, Candy estaba encima de Albert recostada en su pecho, mientras el agotado descansaba sujetando a Candy de su cintura para cuidarla de no ajustarla con su cuerpo.

Abrieron los ojos poco a poco, Candy sintió el movimiento de Albert y lo vio buscando su mirada, el sonreía al tenerla en sus brazos.

-Buenos días cariño dijo Albert al ver sus hermosos ojos abrirse,

-Buenos días mi amor. Sonrió sutil apenada por estar encima de él.

- ¿Dormiste bien? Albert la estrecho ajustándola y rosando su mejilla con su cabello. Candy suspiro diciendo,

- De maravilla ¿y tú?

- Como nunca en mi vida.

- Albert hay que regresar, no hay alimentos frescos para seguir aquí.

- Lo sé tampoco hay ropa para cambiarnos, tendremos que ponernos lo mismo.

- Si, pero

-Pero que

- Tengo que llevarme la ropa de la cama para lavarla

- Nos la llevaremos amor. Albert tomo sus labios aun con sabor a vino en ambos.

-Permíteme debo lavarme Albert. Dejando la cama se fue corriendo. Albert se sintió vacío de inmediato corrió tras ella, diciendo

- Ambos amor, la siguió al baño buscando las toallas, ella se adelantaba en enjuagarse y revisar que su cabello no se viera mal, se mojaba por completo el agua estaba fresca, él la vio feliz. Se lavaba un poco para entrar con ella y besarla sonriendo ambos se mojaban bailando en la regadera del baño donde se dejaban amar con tranquilidad para no lastimarla, sin embargo ella cuidaba delicadamente de ambos y sonreía.

- ¿No estás incomoda cariño?

- No… solo un poco agotada, dormimos muy poco Albert, ambos sonrieron. Salieron en toallas sonriendo se cambiaban. Candy se llevaba la ropa de cama sucia y dejaba limpia la habitación en orden, él le ayudaba limpiando los trastos de la noche anterior, ella sonreía a pesar de ser un soldado sabía apoyar en las labores del hogar mientras lo observaba ella estaba limpiando la mesa y recogiendo con rapidez.

Albert la observaba delicada en sus movimientos memorizándola y sonreía de recordar la noche con ella en sus brazos, la desesperación con la que se amaron y que compartían el deseo de tenerse el uno al otro, Candy salía con un bulto de sabanas envueltas haciendo sonreír a Albert que sabía que ambos se habían amado tanto y para ella su primera vez cerrando después la casa, para regresar al condado.


	6. Batallas

**Capitulo 6**

**Batallas**

Una semana después en una capilla se celebraban las bodas de Richard y Albert quienes recibían a sus esposas ahora de forma religiosa, el comandante les consiguió un permiso especial, Richard por su pierna tuvo que quedarse incapacitado, pero Albert coincidía con su descanso, ahora su boda se llevaba a Candy de viaje de bodas, la casa de los White se quedaba con Richard y Oneida, mientras que el comandante les regalo una hermosa casa a Candy y Albert. Misma que Candy se comprometía en arreglar lentamente para vivir mientras con Rosemary.

La boda no fue una celebración grande debido a los permisos y a los funerales de los White, cuando regresaron Albert y Candy, se dieron cuenta que Alister contrajo matrimonio con Paty y que Archie tenía novia una amiga de Paty, en cuanto volvieron Richard ya no estaba y Oneida se quedaba en el contado con la compañía de Rosemary y Candy.

Albert se despedía y Candy lo abrazaba sonriendo para darle fuerzas, apenas se fue y lloraba con angustia pues definitivamente lo extrañaría.

Para casualidades estuvieron en secciones separadas, los únicos que estaban juntos eran el Coronel Andrew y Anthony, pero los tres pilotos Alister, Richard y Albert estaban en distintas áreas, los descansos ya no coincidieron cuando regresó Alister ninguno volvía, apenas se fue regresaba Anthony, se iba volviendo Richard, antes de irse llegaba Albert y se encontraban.

Por fin se ponían de acuerdo para volar juntos en cuanto volvieran y ambos se cuidarían las espaldas.

- ¡Albert!

- ¡Candy! Mi amor te ves hermosa mi vida, la elevaba en el aire y Richard sonreía abrazado de Oneida se retiraban para darles espacio. De rato salía Rosemary y con llanto abrazaba a su hijo y este la besaba cariñoso. Candy feliz por volver a ver a Albert, comentaba

-La casa ya está pintada, no he comprado muebles, pero tal vez la próxima vez que vuelvas la estrenamos. Pero la verdad prefiero estar aquí con Mamá, aunque quede lista la casa si no te importa.

- No al contrario, cuando no esté me gusta que te quedes con ella y que ambas se hagan compañía. Rosemary sonreía, se llevaba de maravilla con Candy y ella la llevaba a todas partes con todo y los niños para que le ayudara a elegir los colores de la casa o las flores del jardín.

- Te hice un pastel de fresa, te va a encantar.

- Ya quiero probarlo, pero el de chocolate también te quedó rico la vez anterior que lo probé.

- Si pero ese me ayudó mamá, este lo hice solita, porque ya queme dos. Rosemary sonrió, habían quedado de no decir nada y ella se había descubierto sola, haciendo reír a Albert.

Por la noche regresaban después de haber salido juntos, tomados de la mano sonreían, mientras Albert suspiraba por llegar a casa, ambos apenados por estar en casa de su familia, llegaban a la hora en que su madre ya estaba dormida y era amarse en el silencio total para no despertar a nadie y ambos sonreían por cuidarse.

-Creo que debemos preparar nuestra casa para cuando regreses la próxima vez Albert.

- Si mi amor, porque no se puede estar en silencio, cuando me desesperó por amarte.

- ¡Albert! Te amo mi amor, te he extrañado tanto.

- Mañana nos dedicaremos a amueblar nuestra casa, y cuando me vaya puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas, pero por favor ven acá, no te separes ni un milímetro, me haces sentir solo. Ambos sonreían.

- ¡Albert! Tomaban sus labios para guardar silencio y sus caricias eran todo lo que ambos necesitaban.

Sin duda en la semana que estuvieron de descanso, Albert termino por amueblarle toda la casa, comprarle los más hermosos detalles con tal de que ella estuviera feliz en su hogar y que todo recordara lo mucho que la amaba.

Después pasaban los meses y Candy estaba embarazada, Oneida se había cuidado al principio pero en cuanto vio que Candy salió con embarazo ella también lo deseaba. Para Candy fue un embarazo muy difícil, pues Albert no pudo volver en mucho tiempo, sin embargo recibía cartas constantes y eso la mantenía muy tranquila.

- Mamá Rose, llegó carta de Albert tenga la suya, la última vez que le escribí le dije que será Padre y esperaba carta ansiosa para saber su respuesta.

- Estará muy feliz Candy y se cuidará más para volver.

- Si lo sé.

Mi Candy, amada Candy:

Soy el hombre más feliz de mundo al saberte esperando a nuestro hijo, es maravilloso, lo más hermoso que me pudiste haber escrito, sé que no es lo mismo decirlo por carta que personalmente, pero puedo gritar lo mucho muy feliz que me siento al saberlo Candy, eres grandiosa mi amor, solo cierro los ojos y te imaginó embarazada, deseo verte pronto y contare mis días para volver a tu lado, abrazarte y juntos ir a comprar todo lo que nuestro bebe necesite, sé que puedes hacerlo, pero también lo haré de nuevo cuando esté contigo.

No hay dicha mayor en el mundo que la de saber que Dios te bendice con la posibilidad de ser Padres, solo deseo que te cuides mucho y que sepas que estoy ansioso por volver a tu lado, besar tus labios y esa pancita que ahora lleva un pequeño ser nuestro.

Te amo con todo mi corazón Albert.

Las cosas no fueron fáciles, en ese tiempo todo cambio, tiempo después de haber recibido la carta, el condado fue atacado sin espera, muchos murieron, sin embargo la suerte de que Candy estaba embarazada, la salvo de estar en el hospital trabajando, pues fue ahí donde se sufrió un fuerte ataque, Candy estaba en la casa de campo de los Andrew junto a Rosemary y los niños disfrutando de la alberca, y Oneida iba en el trayecto cuando todo esto ocurrió, así fue como las tres sin mucho decir se salvaron, para cuando llegó el Coronel y las encontró, las tres vivían en la casa de campo alejada del condado, la familia de los niños que cuidaba Rosemary habían sido lastimados así los niños eran reubicados con sus familias y Rosemary ya no volvía a cuidar niños, ahora cuidaba de su nieto recién nacido y de Candy.

-Mira William es hermoso mi nieto

-Vaya que si, ¿y cómo se llamará?

- William como su padre y su abuelo, contestó sonriente Candy y William agregó

- No le pondrás Cedric como tu Padre Candy

- No, esta por nacer el hijo de mi hermano y me pidió que no lo usará que le correspondía a él.

El coronel llevó a las tres valientes damas a un nuevo hogar dentro de la sección militar donde eran resguardadas, ahí había un hospital exclusivo militar y ambas enfermeras apoyarían en cuanto estuvieran disponibles, pues Candy estaba recién aliviada y Oneida estaba en espera de su bebe.

-Es una niña Oneida

- Maravilloso Candy, llevará el nombre de tu madre Linda Marie.

Anthony volvía herido, ahora era cuidado por su madre, la suerte no fue buena para Archie y Paty, pues murió la madre de Archie y este quedo muy mal herido, fueron llevados a otra ciudad, Patricia se quedo en el condado en espera de Alister, que llegaba lastimado y ella lo esperaba para reunirlo con su hermano quien ahora estaba en New York en un hospital de especialidades.

Separados ahora en distintas partes Anthony estaba en una casa dentro de la zona militar, donde ahora vivían los Andrew conocía a su pequeño sobrino William y a su primita Linda, que como si fuera una Andrew vivían refugiados en la zona militar.

-Candy es muy grande tu hijo

- Si es mayor que su primita por meses, por eso lo ves muy grande, pero mira se parece a los Andrew

- Por supuesto que si Candy, definitivamente es un Andrew. Anthony sonreía emocionado con William en sus brazos, mientras el permanecía en una silla de ruedas cuidado por su cuñada Candy.

Mientras el doctor hablaba con Rosemary y William que Anthony no debía volver que la terapia para volver a caminar se llevaría meses, que ya no podría regresar a pelear, pues su lesión no lo dejaría.

-Doctor lo importante es que fue rescatado, está con vida y nuestro hijo no volverá a pelear, al menos estará con la familia. Rosemary abrazaba a William, este sonreía.

El Coronel Andrew también quería dejar la guerra porque su familia lo necesitaba y para colmo solo el sabía que Albert y Richard estaban en territorio enemigo extraviados, no comentaba nada pues con las heridas de Anthony y su recuperación, las dos hijas que ahora protegía era mucho… así que con Anthony en casa, el regresaría a la búsqueda de Albert y de Richard.

-Anthony hijo tengo que regresar, te quedarás a cargo de la familia, en cuanto regrese Albert y Richard me regreso con ellos. Necesito que te recuperes, pero sabes no quiero que vuelvas a la guerra, me dicen que estas incapacitado por tus heridas, se ha exagerado un poco para que ya no regreses. Mentía el coronel para que Anthony luchara por recuperarse.

- No se preocupe, su nieto nos mantendrá ocupados aquí, sonreía Anthony al sostener en sus fuertes brazos a su sobrino.

En un hospital en New York Alister observaba a su hermano, él en silla de ruedas con su esposa cuidándolo

-Paty ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo fue todo?

- Ster el estaba trabajando, tu madre fue a verlo y cuando explotó el hospital se llevó el negocio, tu madre estaba sin vida, y el respiraba con dificultad, no sabe que Betty su novia murió, ahora gracias a Dios estás aquí.

- Si Paty por muy poco tiempo tengo que volver, mi lesión es pequeña y ya puedo caminar, no tiene la misma suerte Albert y Richard, ellos cayeron en territorio hostil y quiero recuperarme para ir por ellos. Paty comenzó a llorar respondió

-Candy tuvo a su hijo y se salvó porque no estaban en el condado, estaban de paseo con los niños que cuidaba la Sra. Andrew, su cuñada les advirtió y ahora se los llevaron a Chicago, en una sección militar.

- Que bueno que me lo dices, te enviaré allá junto con mi hermano para que se recupere, te lo encargo mucho, me hare cargo de los traslados antes de irme.

- Ster estoy embarazada, me gustaría mucho que regresaras para diciembre.

- ¡Paty mi amor!

Ambos se besaban cariñosos por la noticia. Paty angustiada porque se iría de nuevo y ahora cuidaría de su cuñado, ya no contaba con más familia.

En territorio hostil Richard sonreía porque fue apresado y Albert lo observaba con cuidado desde afuera, por la noche Albert provocaba una explosión y los presos escapaban junto con Richard que ya los había preparado ahora escapaban juntos para cruzar a territorio amigable.

- Lo logramos Richard. Sonreía Albert al descansar en territorio amigo. Richard golpeado por haber sido apresado sonreía.

- Si amigo, contigo todo lo puedo, confiaba en que saliéramos de ahí. Pero no que me golpearían tanto.

- Lo siento Richard era parte del plan.

- Y funcionó, mira cuántos somos.

Una nave volaba encima de ellos era Alister para el rescate y este les informaba que sus hijos habían nacido, que Albert tenía un hijo varón y que Richard una niña y se burlaban uno del otro, sonriendo todos sucios por fin volvían a casa.

- Solo buenas noticas Ster eres un ángel. Dijo con una sonrisa Albert quien lucía todo lleno de lodo. Alister se quedó serio agregó

- No amigo, el condado fue atacado, mi hermano casi muere y perdí a mi madre, tu hermano no volverá a pelear y está cuidando de las familias de ambos en una zona militar de Chicago. Ambos hombres se les borraba la sonrisa y se quedaban serios, solo de imaginarse lo que sucedió ya no preguntaban tendrían que esperar a ver a sus familias. Albert pensaba en Candy y en Anthony que no volvería a pelear mientras Richard pensaba que tenía una hija y una esposa por quien volver.

Al bajar del avión, todos eran recibidos con cuidados, Richard y Albert recibieron medallas por el rescate, ambos estaban serios. El comandante ordenó que Richard fuera enviado a actividades administrativas y este acepto de inmediato pensando en su familia. Mientras que Albert fue enviado a casa con la posibilidad de volver a la guerra junto con Alister. Ambos descansaban y se iban a ver a sus familias.

-Alister que bueno que regresas, tu hermano ya camina.

Ambos se abrazaban y Paty lucía una pancita bastante grande haciendo sonreír a Alister al verla y Archie se detenía del marco de la puerta con una mirada triste viendo a su hermano con un traje militar condecorado, ambos se vieron, Alister se acercó sin dejar de abrazar a Paty los tres se envolvían en un abrazo al saberse con vida.

En la casa de los Andrew todo era risas, pues ahora competían Anthony y William por caminar, el pequeño William se tomaba de la mesita de la sala y Anthony le decía

- ¡Eso es trampa! William está haciendo trampa Candy, el se está tomando de la mesa. En eso en la puerta estaban Richard y Albert viendo como Anthony estaba de pie jugando carreras con su sobrino y Candy contestaba caminando de la cocina a la sala

-Eres un abusivo tío, tu debiste caminar hace mucho y apenas estoy comenzando… ¡Albert! ¡Richard! Gritó Candy al verlos en la puerta mientras que Albert tenía suelta la boca estaba su hermano de pie compitiendo con su hijo.

Salía corriendo Rosemary y Oneida con su hijita en brazos al escuchar los gritos de Candy, donde Albert sostenía abrazando a Anthony y su hijo lo abrazaba de una pierna. Candy los abrazaba a los tres y Albert sonreía al ver a su hijito compitiendo con su tío en caminar.

Mientras Richard levantaba a su hijita en los brazos y Oneida lloraba abrazándolo.

Albert no soltaba a Anthony y Candy levantaba al pequeño William después cambiaba a Anthony con ella y le daba a su hijo a Albert, mientras Anthony se apoyaba en Candy para volver a su silla. Rosemary abrazaba y besaba a Albert quien ahora no soltaba a su hijo en sus brazos. Candy bromeando dijo

- Lo siento Anthony ya llegó el defensor de William, te acabas de quedar sin competidor, haciendo reír a Anthony, quien se sobaba las piernas por el esfuerzo de la caminata.


	7. Apasionado

**Capitulo 7**

**Apasionado**

En la sección militar había jubilo, al llegar Albert y Richard se daban cuenta que Alister se había unido a los sobrevivientes del condado, ahora el mostraba fortaleza, perdió a su madre y su hermano estaba cuidando de su cuñada quien al igual que Anthony estaba lastimado, ambos hombres se miraban sonriendo, ya no había un hippie para Anthony sino un hombre con heridas similares a las de él, jugando carreras con las sillas de ruedas.

Rosemary ya no cuidaba niños ahora era abuela consentidora, tomaba las manitas de su nieto mientas que Albert abrazaba a Candy sin querer soltarla.

-Te revisaron Albert, no te lastimo al abrazarte.

- Créeme mi amor está más lastimado tu hermano y se le olvido en cuanto vio a sus chicas. Ambos sonrieron y Albert unía su frente a la de Candy quien no podía borrar su sonrisa tenía de nuevo a su Albert con ella.

Alister veía al pequeño William y luego a la pequeña en brazos de Richard. Abrazaba a Paty y se acercó a su oído

- Que será este pequeño que está aquí, matará a su padre de curiosidad, veo a los bebes y quiero que el nuestro venga pronto, antes que ese pequeño le gane a nuestro hijo o que aquella belleza le quite el novio a la nuestra. Paty soltó una de risas haciendo que los vieran. Anthony sonrió al verlos, después de todo ellos tenían pareja y tanto Archie como el todavía no y para colmo heridos.

Paty al ver que todos estaban curiosos dijo

- Que si es niño lo llamaremos Alister y si es niña Alma como su madre. Y Candy respondió

-Por eso fue la risa Paty, que no quieres que se llamen así, te recuerda algún payaso y todos se reían. Stear respondió

-Le digo que nos apuremos con mi hijo antes que William le gane el avión al mío. Todos sonrieron a escuchar la respuesta, Albert soltó a Candy tomo a su hijo y el pequeño sonreía y este le comentó.

-Mi hijo ya vuela Alister mira, subió al pequeño y soltó su primera carcajada haciendo voltear a todos y Richard dijo, mira Candy sonríe como tu… no es tan Andrew después de todo el también es un White.

Albert sonreía era cierto su hijo tenía la sonrisa efusiva de su esposa y de su cuñado, al verlo sonrió, el pequeño lo miraba estirando sus bracitos para acercarse a Albert este al abrazarlo se estremecía, era su hijo y lo abrazaba fuerte del cuello, el pequeño lo hacía porque su Padre lo hizo volar, sin embargo para Albert esa sensación de que su hijo lo abrazara lo hizo soltar lágrimas al recordar que estuvo en territorio hostil, pudo haber perdido la vida y no estaba su Padre con él para protegerlo y verlo nacer.

Candy notó su turbación, lo abrazo y sonreía limpiando con sus manos los ojos de Albert movió un poco al pequeño y lo beso para que nadie lo viera llorar. Sin embargo Richard que lo tenía de frente si lo vio y bajaba serio la mirada.

En la entrada llegó un convoy militar con el General Andrew y tres autos militares con él. Bajaban mujeres y un niño de tres años tomado de la mano de una de ellas mismas que se quedaban de pie, mientras el general caminaba hacia su casa. Con dos hombres a sus costados.

Al entrar todos los hombres se cuadraron en firmes y saludando, el mismo Anthony se levantó como resorte de la silla y se colocó en un firme completo sorprendiendo a su Padre, las mujeres tomaron a los pequeños en silencio hasta que el general dijo ¡Descansen!

De inmediato vio a Albert y lo abrazó se vieron a los ojos, se notaba que había sufrimiento en la mirada de ambos, después fue con Anthony le comentó

- Lo dicho hijo, sabía que pronto te vería de pie. Rosemary lo vio el se acercó dándole un tierno beso agregó - Ya te traje a tu hijo, ya estas completa mi cielo.

- Si mi amor, no ha roto su promesa. Todos se quedaron atentos a eso, al parecer él fue quien envió la búsqueda de Albert y Richard, el estuvo con ellas trajo a Anthony, ahora estaba la casa llena. Este saludó a Richard y como un hijo lo abrazó, saludó a Alister agradecido, pues ambos sonrieron al verse de forma cómplice después agregó

- Los hombres que me acompañan son el Comandante Britter y su yerno Tom Stevens, afuera está la familia de ambos serán vecinos de aquí, acaban de perder su hogar y al igual que nosotros estarán refugiados. Tom hizo una seña para que las damas se acercaran. El comandante Britter bastante serio y formal presentó a su familia.

- Ella es mi esposa Luisa, mis hijas Annie, Marie, Aurora que es la esposa de Tom y mi nieto Jim Stevens. El pequeño vio al bebe William sonrió acercándose y estirando los brazos para que Candy bajara al pequeño, ella lo bajo lo acercó a la mesa para que su hijo se detuviera.

Rosemary sonriente se acercó y el general agregó.

-Te lo dije Britter mi familia es numerosa, pero lo que te garantizo es que dos hombres de mi familia no saldrán de aquí y las cuidarán. Anthony y Archivald se quedan de planta, ellos no serán enviados de ninguna manera. Archie vio a Anthony. Este hizo una sonrisa con la mirada le hizo la seña de las chicas que habían llegado y ambos se quedaron con media sonrisa.

Alister los veía de frente a ese par después le hizo la seña a Albert y a Richard quienes para no reír al verlos emocionados tanto a Anthony como a Archie, mejor bajaban la cabeza.

El comandante terminaba de presentarlos a todos y Tom sonreía al ver que su hijo tenía un nuevo amiguito.

Las mujeres se unieron en los comedores y todos se sentaban en grandes mesas de una sección enorme, donde convivían, las que estaban casadas se acercaban y servían a sus esposos. Todos se daban cuenta que los soldados acababan de llegar y que Tom venía de descanso, la abuela Britter se quedo con Jim, mientras Tom tomo un auto con Aurora y se separó de todos. Richard al verlo irse le dio la idea, le dijo a Candy que le encargaba a la pequeña Linda. Rosemary les dijo

- Aprovechen que estamos todos y vayan a pasear por el sector, William no me dejará cuidar a mi nieto y me haré cargo de cuidar de Linda. Los autos afuera fueron tomados de inmediato por Richard y Albert. Dejando a Alister caminando con Paty mientras Anthony y Archie se levantaban de las sillas con un bastón cada uno y salían al porche, aguantando el dolor pero no querían que las chicas recién llegadas que estaban bastante hermosas los vieran inválidos, así que ambos se esforzaban y salía muy valientes al porche al llegar ambos se sobaban las piernas burlándose uno de lo otro.

Soltando carcajadas llamaban la atención de las jóvenes quienes le avisaban a su madre que irían a conversar con los nuevos chicos y Luisa aceptaba con una sonrisa.

Anthony se sobaba las piernas y en cuanto escuchó pasos se puso derecho, con ese movimiento le avisó a Archie quien de inmediato lo imitó aguantando el dolor, sentados viendo hacia las demás casas de resguardo. Annie sonriendo salió

-Hola soy Annie y ella es Marie ya nos presentaron ¿quieren ir a caminar? Ambos se quedaron mudos, fue un esfuerzo enorme salir desde adentro al porche y todavía les dolían las piernas, Marie agregó

-Estoy cansada, mejor traigo la silla de ruedas y nos vamos a sentar al parque que está aquí atrás de la casa de ustedes. Anthony sonrió y ella fue por su silla de inmediato Anthony se dejo llevar por ella mientras que Annie hizo lo mismo pero Archie dijo que prefería el bastón y Annie lo ayudaba con sus brazos, haciendo que Archie sonriera, Anthony los vio llegar a las bancas que estaban bajo un árbol y venía Archie lastimosamente exagerando su lentitud para que ella se acercará con él y Annie lo abrazaba de su cintura para ayudarlo.

Archie vio a Anthony y discretamente le cerró un ojo después levantó su brazo libre y abrazó a Annie dejando con la boca suelta a Anthony pues ya iban abrazados. Demostrando lo veloz que es Archie.

Marie sonreía y conversaba con Anthony ella de cabellos castaños ojos miel bastante hermosa, le comentaban que estaban en Florida y que fueron atacados así que los refugiaron en Chicago, Anthony recordó que Elisa se fue a Florida y le preguntó si conocían a los Legan y Marie dijo que no que ellos solo conocían a personas dentro de la naval o de la armada, que fuera de está, no se unían porque algunos grupos criticaban a su cuñado y a su Padre, por estar en la guerra.

Anthony le contó del sector en el que trabajo y ella feliz escuchaba todos los detalles con mucha atención y preguntaba detalles que no cualquier mujer sabía fue entonces que Marie le comentaba que su Padre les contaba detalles de la guerra y ella quería ser soldado.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si pero no me aceptaron, así que estudiaba para doctora, pero no me dejaron terminar y ahora nos quedamos con nuestros estudios inconclusos.

- ¿Y tu hermana que estaba estudiando?

- Maestra. Como mi madre. La única que estaba de enfermera era Aurora y así conoció a Tom y el es un hermano para nosotras, pero nos toco estar solas en el ataque y apenas y pudimos escapar, Annie trae lastimada una pierna.

- ¿Cómo? Vieron a Annie y levanto parte de su vestido y mostró una herida enorme que traía desde su tobillo hasta su rodilla. Archie preguntó

- ¿Te duele mucho Annie?

- Muchísimo solo que estoy sedada y aguanto el dolor. Marie le fue peor. Ella se quedó atrapada en la casa. Anthony la vio y ella bajo la mirada apenada. Annie agregó - Solo tiene una fractura pero en el brazo porque salvó a mamá. Ella se quitó el suéter que traía por un lado y le enseño el yeso de su brazo.

Los cuatro más relajados se sentaron ya sabían sus heridas y como las habían obtenido ahora, no tenían que demostrar nada, era más relajado.

Tom y Aurora se escapaban en el auto y se escondían juguetonamente, pues si algo era para ellos su pasión por estar juntos de nuevo, y es que a Tom pronto lo volverían a llamar y Aurora solo de Tom quería disfrutar su presencia.

-Mira mi amor, esa es la casa que nos asignaron para tu hijo y para mí, pero vamos a estar junto a mi madre para que no estemos solas.

- Muy bien pequeña, recuerda nunca estés sola y si no vuelvo buscarle un buen padre a nuestro hijo.

- No hables así Tom, nadie será mejor que tu Para Jim y para mí. Ella lo beso tomando sus labios, el abrió la puerta de la pequeña sección de la casa donde ella le dijo que era para ambos. Y al entrar la pasión se desbordaba por los dos, era de besos y caricias, detenidas y sin prisa para amarse porque ambos se deseaban y Tom se esmeraba por amar a su esposa.

En otra parte lejos de ahí, herido y bastante lastimado Richard abrazaba a Oneida comentándole

- Ya no volveré a la guerra. Por verlo tan herido pensaron que ya no era tan bueno y solo eran los golpes que me deje dar para escapar.

- Nuestra hija y yo te necesitamos aquí Richard, y me alegra tanto que por fin salgamos de todo eso. Richard beso afanosamente a Oneida, y en el auto viendo hacia un hermoso paisaje, amaba a su esposa con cuidado por tantas heridas , ella era quien hacía todo cuidando de no lastimarlo más, feliz por la noticia de que ellos se irían a Houston, pues desde ahí trabajaría ahora para la administración militar y tenían una casa esperando su llegada.

Candy sonreía unida a Albert, que aun con sus heridas, manejaba con un brazo y con el otro atraía a Candy.

- ¿A dónde podemos ir?

- A nuestra casa.

- ¿Cómo? Que no quedo destruida.

- Todo el condado pero nuestra casa estaba retirada entre Chicago y Lakewood, así que no sufrió ningún daño.

- Entonces tenemos nuestro hogar intacto.

- Si mi cielo y ahora más completo, vamos para que lo veas. Al llegar estaba una hermosa casa, con un jardín lleno de rosas, Albert entró con ella y todo era hermoso, la habitación era cálida y romántica se respiraba tranquilidad, apenas entraron y ambos se besaban desesperadamente, Albert con sutileza quitaba las prendas de su esposa mientras que ella juguetona aceleraba el ritmo para verle las heridas antes de lastimarlo.

- Estas preciosa Candy, besando su cuello la recostaba en su cama y ella sonriendo feliz porque de nuevo estaba Albert con ella, se dejaba llevar por el amor que sentía por él. Entre las caricias más candentes ambos se disfrutaban apasionados por estar de nuevo unidos. Y después de muchas horas olvidándose de todo, despertaban y era de noche.

Albert observaba a Candy desnuda, cubriéndose apenas un poco las caderas con la sabana este juguetonamente le tomo por darle un beso a su espalda y bajando delicadamente ara besarla muy candente. Ella con una sonrisa despertaba y Albert estaba en su espalda sin moverla le estiro los brazos para no lastimarla y así poco a poco él la fue llenado de amor, ella suspiraba y estos se convirtieron en gemidos ambos estaban felices y Albert gozaba a su esposa.

Después de mucha pasión por fin se quedaron dormidos al despertar era de madrugada y Candy lo abrazó sintiendo un poco de frío él la estrecho a su cuerpo y la cubrió un poco comenzaron a platicar que estuvo a punto de perder la vida, que su hermano ya no volvería pero que a él no le habían confirmado aun nada.

Candy angustiada ocultaba su temor y con besos tiernos lo llenaba de valor.

- Albert todo va a estar bien, tu hijo y yo siempre estaremos esperando a que regreses.

- Candy y si ya no vuelvo, quiero que seas feliz mi amor.

- Soy feliz pensándote, amándote y sobre todo deseándote Albert. No has notado que todo este tiempo que te fuiste lo he vivido con la esperanza de verte de nuevo y Dios me hace el milagro de traerte a casa.

- Te amo Candy.


	8. Sin regreso

**Capitulo 8**

**Sin regreso**

La madrugada se hizo eterna llena de caricias y besos, deseos contenidos, angustias desaparecidas y mucho placer. Ambos admirándose cubriendo ansiedades y ausencias, buscando no separarse, que los días que estaban juntos fueran inolvidables.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! Mi amor… aaahhh

- ¡Al… bert!

La pasión invadía nuevamente en ellos. El tiempo que pasaban juntos recobraban paso a paso detalles perdidos Albert disfrutaba a si hijo y el saber que su casa no se había dañado le provocaba cierta satisfacción pues oraba porque Dios protegiera a su familia mientras el salvaba vidas, al colocarse de rescatista y piloto de alto rendimiento.

-Mi amor pronto tendré que irme, pero sabes estaré regresando no me iré lejos, ya falta poco y tu hermano me conseguirá una plaza fija para salirme por completo, a él lo pusieron en alto riesgo y salió antes por heridas extremas, pero espero poder regresar y quedarme cerca de ti.

- Rezare por ti todo el tiempo, mis oraciones te protejan y regreses a mi siempre mi amor.

- Por supuesto si la voluntad de Dios es esa, créeme estaré cerca.

Los meses pasaban Albert se fue llevaba provisiones y regresaba, cuando vio un grupo llamándolo con las manos levantadas eran soldados, de inmediato bajo y los recogió, todos subían con prisa, este llamó por radio informando el rescate y de inmediato venían aviones en su apoyo, pero antes dañaron el avión y calló, todos tuvieron que salir rápido pues el tanque de gasolina fue afectado y explotaría, muchos estaban heridos y otros los llevaban para esconderse, Albert llevaba a un soldado y este murió en sus brazos.

Era tan joven, Albert en su escondite vio al joven y pensó en su hijo, que viniendo de una familia de soldados pronto estaría en su lugar, buscaría por todos los medios que su hijo no fuera soldado, lo prefería un hippie a verlo muerto en combate lloró amargamente esa noche, sepulto el cuerpo para que no se descompusiera al ver que no llegaban por ellos, caminaron tanto y cruzaron fronteras, por fin el rescate se dio pero Albert era informado que Alister estaba desaparecido no podía dejarlo, estaba desaparecido desde que salieron y Alister había salido antes que él.

- Cree que este de prisionero

- Si su avión cayó en este cuadrante.

- Ya estuve ahí, mi cuñado y yo salimos, tendremos que armar un rescate muy avanzado, tienen hombres aquí, aquí y aquí, un tanque aquí y la montaña lo resguarda todo, hay cuevas aquí y aquí.

- Vamos a necesitarlo Sargento

- ¿Sargento?

- Su nombramiento llegó el día que usted salió señor.

Pensó en Richard y que tal vez influyo en algo, después en su padre… pero mejor no decir nada,

- Bien Alister Cornwall es de mi familia, necesitare dos comandos especiales para sobre volar y varios en tierra para enfrentar.

- Si señor.

El ataque fue todo un suceso, rescataban a más de ciento cincuenta rehenes y el merito era para el Sargento, quien había estado preso y conocía todo el sector, las medallas no se hicieron esperar, pero el peligro era latente y Alister no estaba ahí.

Albert se quedo buscando entre las cuevas no quería pensarlo muerto, pero vio mapas y alcanzaron a huir parte de los contrarios, ahí fue que con los prisioneros se dieron cuenta que llevaban a Alister por su rango junto con otro hombre mayor, al decirle quien era Albert levantó el rostro viendo a quien informaba, su padre y Alister se habían aleado para salvarlo y ahora lo comprendía continuaron hasta que fueron atrapados.

- Bien huyeron por el sector norte junto al río llevan cuatro hombres de rehenes, debemos peinar la zona por este y oeste, así los encaminaremos al sur y se verán acorralados.

La estrategia de salvamento fue especial había jefes de alto rango siendo utilizados como rehenes y Albert como Sargento llevaba la operación.

- Los tenemos acorralados, pero si no nos retiramos mataran a nuestros hombres.

- Hagan lo que dicen, aléjense de inmediato. Pero el nerviosismo de un joven hizo disparar y todo se salió de control, los hombres comenzaron a tirar y todos los rehenes fueron heridos, de inmediato dispararon con todo dejando a los hombres acribillados. Entre los heridos estaba William Andrew, su Padre y Alister quien respiraba con dificultad al ser cubierto por William le salvó la caja torácica y gritaban medico.

Se llevaban a Alister mientras Albert tomaba el cuerpo de su Padre abrazándolo y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo angustiado por su familia, su Padre ahora fallecía.

- ¿Quién inició los disparos?

- El, señor, está muerto. Albert vio otro joven soldado y vio a su padre, llevaron a los cuerpos y Albert cuido custodió el cuerpo de su Padre hasta la preparación para ser enviado, Albert no podía regresar. Su rango y compañeros que lo sustituirían habían muerto estaba atrapado en ese lugar sin poder regresar.

Rosemary y Candy abrazadas por Anthony recibían el cuerpo de su Padre en llanto, con la bandera doblándola y los tiros al viento la ceremonia fue todo un evento importante, hubo personas que abarrotaron el lugar, muchos a los que el general les había salvado la vida y era el padre del Sargento que salvó a ciento cincuenta hombres más, Candy recibía una carta y una caja de madera de caoba hermosa tallada con el nombre de su esposo, al no poder estar ahí.

_Mi amada Candy_

_ No he podido regresar, y sin embargo he visto morir a mi padre, me despedí de él personalmente y lo he enviado a casa, las personas que volvían a cubrirme fueron atacadas y perdieron la vida, estoy atrapado en una situación que no deseo, pero lo que sí es este dolor tan inmenso al saberte llorando a ti y a mi madre, he dejado a mi hijo sin su abuelo, y quiero que sepas que mi mayor deseo es regresar a casa y que le digas a mi hijo que no será soldado._

_ Los ataques han cobrado vidas de jóvenes y de mayores, la tristeza es verlos morir tan cerca y pensando en nuestra familia, definitivamente a mi regreso quisiera hablar de esto con él, deseamos un país libre y las heridas de Anthony, la vida de mi padre y mi vida aquí en riesgo son suficientes para que mi hijo tenga la libertad de no perder o arriesgarse más._

_ Te amo tanto mi amor, siento tanta impotencia al no poder estar contigo abrazándote, deseo de todo corazón que sepas que voy a volver y será para siempre estar junto a ti y a nuestro hijo._

_ Cuida de mi madre, dile y lee esta carta a ella, pues no tengo valor para escribirle, porque cada que lo intento me duele informarle que estuve con mi padre y que al rescatarlo, lo perdí tal como perdí a tu Padre mi amor, en la misma situación en la que tu hermano se encontraba, pero quiero que sepas que eres tú y mi familia lo que me tiene aquí, y volveré pronto es una promesa._

_ Quien te ama y no puede vivir sin ti_

_ William Albert Andrew_

_Sargento, Coronel del Comando fuerzas avanzadas_

Abrió la caja y estaban las medallas que le habían entregado, sus nombramientos, y en una bolsa de tela extra con el nombre grabado de su Padre, estaban las medallas de su Padre, con la nota de que se las entregará a su madre y a Anthony.

Candy abrazaba y lloraba sin poder detener el dolor, sin pensar se desmayó y Anthony corrió en su auxilio, Rosemary levantó las cosas y vio todo, un medico revisaba a Candy estaba embarazada nuevamente y la debilidad la tenía agotada.

Con la muerte de su suegro y la preocupación por Rosemary y Anthony, ella se había descuidado y no había notado su embarazo. Estuvo en reposo absoluto por semanas, Anthony se casó con Marie Britter y Archie con Annie Britter.

_Mí muy amado Albert_

_ Con buenas noticias te comento que aquí todo marcha cada vez mejor, estoy embarazada y te has vuelto a salvar de los antojos, Anthony dice que un día no muy lejano se cobrará esta etapa y la pagaras completa._

_ Tu madre está mejor, nuestro hijo la mantiene feliz y sonriendo, te envía su amor y escribe todo el tiempo, no ha dejado de orar por tu regreso, y ambas lo hemos anhelado juntas, este bebe es más grande que tu hijo mayor, ahora ten la seguridad que se parece a ti, al menos en lo grande, porque dice Archie que no dejo de comer y que ahora me veo como una vaca. Pero no me importa su esposa ya salió embarazada y lo alcanzó a escuchar._

_ La esposa de Anthony también desea ser tan bendecida como yo para traer un pequeño como nuestro William, pero sabes… como el no hay dos y es que se parece a ti mi cielo y cuando sonríe me hace tan feliz su mirada me recuerda a ti todo el tiempo, sus cabellos, y su pequeña nariz está creciendo y ya no camina, ahora corre y Anthony ya lo alcanza._

_ Te amo tanto Albert, y sueño anhelo el día en que te vuelva a ver, recuerda que ya no será solo William y yo quienes te esperamos, así que en tus oraciones agrega a nuestro bebe, que si es un hombre tu madre quiere que se llame como mi Padre, pero sabes quiero que estés aquí y le pongas el nombre._

_ Dios te proteja, te cuide y te guie en todos tus pasos, quien te ama con todo su ser, tu esposa,_

_Candy Andrew_

Tom regresó herido para ya no volver y de Albert no se sabía nada. Candy daba a luz esta vez con un parto difícil que casi pierde la vida, dos niñas nacieron y Candy estuvo en terapia intensiva otras semanas.

Rosemary cuidaba de los bebes y Anthony con su esposa de William su sobrino. Este buscaba información de su hermano. Alister se recuperaba y ya no volvería a pelear, traía un brazo muy lastimado. Pero su hijo lo estaba volviendo loco, siempre comentaba Paty que el pequeño se subía y se dormía sobre su rostro, haciéndolo despertar desesperado y sonriendo por como el pequeño no se despertaba con el movimiento brusco de Alister.

- Candy lo pongo en su cuna y llora, lo pongo en la cama y empieza a moverse y en vez de abrazar la almohadilla, se sube a la cara de su padre y se recuesta sobre él.

- Debe ser que le gusta el aliento cálido de su Padre.

- Archie dice que no lo quite, que es divertido y que aprecia mucho a su sobrino cuando despierta de esa manera a su padre, para que no olvide cuando lo tuvieron de prisionero. Así no le queden ganas de volverse a ir.

- ¡Paty!

- Fue Archie quien lo dijo y se lo comento a Alister. Ambas sonreían

Albert dormía en su camastro y recordaba a Candy, vio a William y sonreía, este abrazaba a Anthony y le decía Papa a él, Albert lo escuchaba y lloraba desesperado, Anthony no era su Padre, era él, William era su hijo, escuchaba al pequeño sonreír, corre papá, ya me vas a alcanzar, vamos mamá nos espera. Candy sonreía con un bebe en brazos, era un recién nacido y Candy le decía, Anthony ven a cuidar de nuestro bebe. Albert la escuchaba y gritaba y nadie lo oía y se desesperaba angustiado ¡Estoy vivo! ¡Estoy vivo! ¡Estoy vivo! ¡Estoy vivo! Cayó del camastro y con sudor por todo su cuerpo, lloraba angustiado, un soldado entró

- Sargento nos atacan, salgamos rápido sígame. Albert no alcanzaba a cambiarse, salía tras el soldado con un arma en las manos, corría y subían a los aviones, la mayoría de los pilotos, eran bombardeados desde el aire y explotaban las naves, rápido salgamos de aquí, es necesario que huyan es una orden, todos de regreso a casa.

La ordene sacó a todos de control, no estaba pidiendo que contra atacaran sino que huyeran, eran demasiados, tenía que sacarlos a todos, las naves volaban y se veía la salida, otra nave los cubría era Albert quien atacaba para que sus muchachos alcanzaran a salir.

Cayeron doce naves enemigas, varios de los pilotos volvían apoyando al Sargento. Pero este daba la orden por radio de que se fueran y él se iba tras ellos resguardándolos. Los enemigos se replegaban para perseguirlos, perola mayoría huía y se salvaban, la nave de Albert no llegaba y todos esperaban su arribo.

- Si señor, nos cubrió y salimos casi todos, el estuvo al final.

- Es un Sargento porque no lo cubrieron

- El dio la orden, de que todos nos fuéramos al frente, y todos obedecimos señor.

- El debe volver, lo necesitamos.

- Si señor.

En otra parte la nave de Albert explotaba, el humo fue tal que los enemigos regresaban pensando que era uno de ellos y al ver que era una nave enemiga, lo informaban, pero la explosión fue en territorio americano por lo que no podían acercarse.

- Señor la nave del Sargento cayó

- Rápido, todos vamos por él.

Al llegar la nave había explotado, no había ningún sobreviviente.


	9. Esperanza de verte

**Capitulo 9**

**Esperanza de verte**

-Una llamada de auxilio se escuchaba por la radio, la voz era la del sargento y todos se quedaban asustados, su nave había caído y en otra nave que llegaba con humo en la cola se escuchaba la voz del sargento que se alejaran y tenía que buscar como aterrizar.

-Señor, es el Sargento Andrew.

- No, Ahora es Comandante en General, su nombramiento llegó antes por eso no debía quedarse atrás, dijo el Coronel Thompson con una sonrisa, agregó - Todos los equipos ayuden al Comandante Andrew de inmediato.

Al escuchar el nombramiento por la radio, Albert movió la cabeza de un lado a otro incrédulo, el ya no volvería a territorios de ninguna forma y el puesto lo decía por completo era General como su Padre, pero como Comandante ya no volvería a tierras hostiles, bajo la nave que termino por completo destrozada, llegaban autos con mangueras a toda velocidad, ambulancias para sacarlo, pero este salía corriendo y todos veían como explotaba el avión y el corría hacía ellos.

Al llegar se enteraba que el avión había sido confundido y este sonrió al verse no traía uniforme con una sonrisa completa dijo

- El soldado John Johnson me sacó, me avisó del ataque, el tomó una nave y yo la otra, pero no alcance a vestirme.

Los soldados lo cubrían con sabanas y sonreían, estaba descalzo con ropa de dormir y una camiseta blanca, se veía como recién nacido.

-No puede ser Comandante, el soldado John Johnson murió hace meses.

- No, el estaba conmigo en el cuartel militar y el volaba el otro avión.

- El avión explotó, no hay sobrevivientes.

- Debe estar sus credenciales ahí colgadas a su cuello. Aun con la explosión podrán comprobarlo.

Efectivamente el soldado que creían muerto estaba ahí era un héroe y había salvado al Comandante desobedeciendo las ordenes, se arriesgo y cubrió a su Sargento en ese momento.

Las credenciales aparecieron, los restos de su cuerpo fueron llevados con alto honor y entregados con Albert de un lado, varios hombres lo esperaban, una mujer y un hijo también soldado sorprendidos lo veían pues ellos habían sido notificados que su padre había muerto en territorio enemigo y que eso hacía más de un año, ahora que fue héroe y estaba con el Comandante.

Este dio una orden vitalicia de dejar al hijo fuera de servicio para que apoyara a su madre y ya no tuviera que volver, su padre le había salvado la vida y este le daba la libertad a su hijo George Johnson lo observaba, su esposa, su madre y su hijo lo rodeaban al enterarse que ya no debía volver, era abrazado por ellos, Albert sonrió de medio lado, el ahora tenía el poder de asignar y de guardar. George Johnson lo vio y comentó

-Señor, quedo a sus órdenes estoy muy agradecido, necesito trabajar y este en donde me llamen.

-Junto a mí, pero ya no en combate. Ambos se dieron la mano, George se encargó desde ese momento de apoyar en todo al Comandante General Andrew.

Candy estaba sentada con una de sus hijas, Rose tenía en la mecedora a la otra y William estaba con algunos niños en el patio de su casa, con un bate en las manos. Comentó

-Me toca. Dijo el niño y solo se iba auto narrando "William sale con confianza al bate, sabe que le dará a esa pelota y la mandara al jardín central con todas sus fuerzas, nadie podrá evitarlo" Alguien en un costado de la casa lo escuchaba tan pequeño y con una voz alta y firme, veía como los demás lo escuchaba asustados y sonreía escondido.

Candy tan bien lo escuchaba y lo veía, sonreía al ver las caritas de los demás niños que tragaban saliva al oírlo decir cómo iba a acabar con todos y haría una carrera completa.

Archie y Anthony estaban en las orillas recargados en los barandales de la casa con los brazos abiertos sonrientes viéndolos a todos, por como el niño los estaba intimidando a todos y el pitcher era Jimmy Stevens con voz de mando haciendo gestos con su boca y su entrecejo respondió

- No, si está en mis manos la bola.

William sonrió de medio lado y golpeo con fuerza la bola, corrió a toda velocidad y la bola volaba y volaba alto, mientras Will corría a toda velocidad viendo que dos chocaban y este corría muy veloz pasaba tercera base y no paraba la bola estaba en el piso y se la lanzaron a Jimmy este la lanzó a base, pero Will ya se había barrido, el polvo se levantaba sin dejar ver, en la base un militar que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos Will lo vio abriendo sus ojos.

- ¡Papá!

- Si William soy tu Papá.

Lo levantó y lo hizo volar en lo alto, todos lo veían como Will ya no quería saber si llego o no a la base, su Padre lo elevo en los brazos giro y vio a Candy, con un bebe en los brazos ella sonrió y le señaló con la mano dos dedos pensó "hippie amor y paz" pero vio a su madre con otro bebe y lo comprendió eran dos bebes y Candy sonriendo.

Will abrazaba a su padre y este a pesar de ser enorme, iba en sus brazos sobresaliendo de su cabeza, le tomo el sombrero y se lo colocó Albert sonrió mientras todos se acercaban.

- ¡Albert! Ahora tienes tres hijos dijo Candy con una sonrisa efusiva, este abrió los ojos y sonrió respondió

- ¡Tres!

- Si son ellas son dos niñas. Le dijo Candy sonriendo. Albert se quedo con la sonrisa más efusiva y vio a su hijo con el sombrero de Comandante en su cabeza y este le dijo

- Mi hijo será el campeón de las grandes ligas del beis bol. El pequeño le devolvió el sombrero y grito levantando sus brazos

- ¡Siiiii! Este lo bajo y se puso a correr con sus amigos.

Mientras Albert abrazó a Candy quien lloraba emocionada al tenerlo en sus brazos y verlo vestido de Comandante General, el ya no volvería a la guerra.

En el patio trasero de su casa, estaba el jardín donde jugaban sus hijos, ella le dio en sus brazos a una de las pequeñas y este la beso, su madre en el otro brazo le colocó a la otra. Sonriéndole le tomo el rostro y lo beso.

Archie y Anthony recuperados y caminando normal, se acercaron con él, Anthony de inmediato lo abrazo por la espalda y Archie le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- Tenemos al padre de dos bellísimas niñas, puro producto para caballero. Albert levantó la vista viendo a Anthony al escucharlo con una gran sonrisa le agregó -E hijas del Comandante General Andrew… mmm serán muy pretendidas. Albert entrecerró los ojos sin decir nada y Archie sonrió y agregó

- Comandante es inevitable, sus hijas tienen los hermosos ojos de su madre, Albert las tenía dormidas y no las podía ver, pero escuchar a Archie cuando se lo dijo y este agregó - ¡Perecen pequeñas gatitas! ronroneando cuando abren sus hermoso ojos.

Albert se altero recordando la frase de gatita, de inmediato, le dio sus hijas a Anthony se fue tras Archie que comenzó a correr. Y este agregaba - ¡No se enoje Comandante! No se va a ver bien que su hijo lo vea molesto y sus gatitas ya despertaron.

Este volteo a ver a las niñas se regreso, las pequeñas abrían sus ojos y una hacía pucheros de querer llorar, este la tomo y la beso, después tomo a su otra hija, efectivamente eran idénticas a su madre.

- Albert mi amor no te alteres, Archie está jugando, siempre me ha dicho que parezco un gato, al principio por los ojos y después por las uñas, por cómo me defiendo, así que deja que se acerque yo misma lo pondré en su lugar. Todos comenzaron a reír. Candy le mostraba las uñas a Archie, Anthony agregó

- Cuando niña le dio un arañazo en toda la cara, desde entonces le dice gatita. Albert veía que una de sus hijas estiraba las manitas tocándole el rostro y este comentó,

- Candy mi vida son hermosas, mira tienen tus ojos.

- Si pero tienen tu sonrisa mi cielo.

Albert estaba feliz, sonriente y Candy lo abrazaba y besaba por su rostro, llegaba Marie la esposa de Anthony con una barriga enorme y dijo

- Esperemos que este bebe no sean dos, porque Candy sufrió mucho con ese parto, casi la perdemos. Albert levantó la vista y vio a Candy ella sonrió y respondió

- ¡Casi! Ya sabes que te tenía que esperar.

- ¡Mi amor!, le dio sus hijas a Anthony y Archie tomo a la otra Albert abrazó a Candy estrechándola con él. Y ella Comentó

- Nos dijeron que casi te perdíamos.

- ¡Casi! Ya sabes que tenía que regresar.

-Lo sé, te estaba esperando Albert.

Entraron a la casa, organizaban una gran fiesta la familia estaba reunida de nuevo pero esa noche solo querían estar unidos de nuevo.

Con el tiempo…

Albert continuo siendo Comandante General de las fuerzas militares de USA, hasta que envejeció, su esposa siempre estuvo cerca, la mansión que ambos compraron en Lakewood, vio crecer a una nueva dinastía de héroes.

William Andrew hijo jugo en las grandes ligas como beisbolista profesional y estaba graduado como médico cirujano, pero su afición por el beisbol siempre lo hizo sonreír delatándose como un White. Este se casó con la hija de Archivald Cornwall, la linda joven parecida su Padre llegó a ser la mejor administradora de las empresas y representante oficial de su famoso esposo.

Las gemelas eran las chicas más peleadas por todos, pero como su astuto padre, y su abuelo, ellas amaban a los soldados, no lo podían evitar, tal como su madre, una de ellas se convirtió en la esposa de Jim Stevens y la otra esposa del Sargento John George Johnson.

Candy y Albert vivieron felices muchos años, Albert fue de los que se jubilo joven y viajo con Candy por muchos lugares, a todas partes que viajaron siempre fueron muy amorosos y aunque ya no pudieron tener más hijos, por las complicaciones del nacimiento de sus gemelas, sus nietos los convirtieron en abuelos consentidores

Anthony si tuvo tres hijos varones, pero ni una sola mujer, así que agradecía que Candy lo convirtiera en Padrino de sus gemelas, pues por mucho ayudo a su Padre en cuidarlas y protegerlas de todo hippie que se les acercara. El junto con sus tres hijos siempre vigilaron que nadie no propio de sus primas fueran a acercase, William era más relajado, nunca se convirtió en soldado, su Padre siempre le comentó que había demasiados Andrew en la zona militar y este se lo agradeció, así fue como la hija de Archie se enamoró de él.

Alister tuvo cuatro hijas y fue el hombre más feliz, no le importaba no tener hijos varones, los dos sobrinos varones que Archie le dio fueron suficientes, el con cuatro hijas, era muy consentido, se dedico a la reparación de aviones y dos de sus hijas siempre fueron sus mejores alumnas. Con el tiempo una de sus hijas fue la primer piloto mujer de la zona militar.

Archie fue muy feliz, No solo su hija mayor lo hizo ser el hombre más completo, cuando nacieron los cuates lo dejaron atónito, ellos eran los futuros Cornwall, y así los bautizó, como Alister y Archivald Cornwall Britter.

Tom regreso a casa herido ya jamás volvió ellos solo tuvieron un hijo Jim pero ya no quiso mas su esposa ya no pudo tener más hijos y él le daba gracias de tener a Jim.

Richard regreso a vivir cerca de su hermana él tuvo una niña llamada Linda y dos niños llamados Cedic y Charles White, el nombre de su padre y el padre de su esposa. Ellos fueron muy felices, por haber sido soldaos desde muy jóvenes fueron de los pocos que se jubilaron jóvenes y llegaron a altos rangos.

Candy fue pequeña y delgada sus hijas fueron más altas así el parecido con los Andrew. Su Padre fue el hombre más consentido, contaba con dos niñas muy consentidoras y una esposa amorosa, su hijo fue muy feliz, y al serlo su Padre también lo fue.

En casa recién llegado pensativo por todo lo vivido observaba en una habitación a sus hijas en sus cunitas dormidas y sonriendo, después de dejar una luz encendida en la habitación de William y haber conversado con él antes de dormir.

-Albert ven a descansar mi amor, tengo frío.

- ¡Ah mi vida! que falta de confianza, yo te haré entrar en calor. Albert con media sonrisa recargado en el marco de la puerta viendo a Candy quien lo esperaba en su cama con una sonrisa.

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por leer esta tierna historia de angustias y de amor, la vida es un instante tan corto como este fic, **

**algo que nos hace dejar de pensar en nuestros problemas, por evadir un poco la realidad, **

**pero sin olvidar que nuestra novela nadie la puede vivir mejor sin el protagonista principal y ese eres tu,**

** gracias por tomarte tiempo y leer esta pequeña historia, **

**la finalice en honor de todas aquellas personas que trabajan estudian y son amas de casa, **

**que no tienen mucho tiempo y se angustian tanto por leer un pedacito más de la historia que las inquieta... **

**Gracias yo solo escribo para que me lean **

**y los finales siempre son los más deseados, **

**n****o los niegues termina de escribir al final se siente muy bien leerte!**

**Con sincero aprecio **

**Mayra Exitosa**

**P.D. siempre leo tus comentarios y me encantan **

**gracias, eres mi protagonista quien me motiva a escribir**


End file.
